We're all stories in the end
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Suite de "Jusqu'à la fin de temps". L'Enterprise reçoit un message de détresse énigmatique et Jim décide d'y répondre. Leur voyage les mène sur un planétoïde manifestement désert et sans vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur des individus très étranges. Qui sont-ils et pourquoi semblent-ils les connaître ?
1. Impossible things

**We're all stories in the end**

**I**

**Impossible things**

**Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà pour une nouvelle aventure! Exceptionnellement, tous les titres seront en anglais, pour une bonne raison. Vous découvrirez bien vite laquelle. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**

************Disclaimer :** Star Trek, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.**********

Cela faisait trois longues semaines que nous avions quitté Vulcain. L'euphorie et l'impression de renouveau, dus aux nombreux changements, suite à cette visite sur la planète natale de Spock, avaient laissé place à une certaine monotonie. Bones était au mieux de sa forme et ne regrettait absolument pas sa décision de s'être marié une deuxième fois. Il n'avait jamais été d'aussi bonne humeur et passait son temps à me rabâcher à quel point Nyota était merveilleuse. Rien à voir avec son ex femme, donc. Le bon côté, c'était qu'il en oubliait de surveiller ce que je mangeais ou si je dormais suffisamment. Une paix royale.

Il y avait également, quelques changements significatifs au niveau du confort de vie. Tel un ouragan, Scotty et Andrea s'étaient donnés pour mission d'améliorer tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Après les synthétiseurs du mess, les régulateurs de température s'adaptaient, à présent, aux besoins des occupants des chambres. Il suffisait d'y programmer ses préférences. Le tissu des uniformes qui sortaient des réplicateurs avait gagné en qualité et la baie d'observation était à présent équipée de sièges confortables et modulables, puisque de réputation, l'endroit restait le lieu de rendez-vous privilégié des amours naissants ou secrets. À ce rythme-là, je ne risquais pas de regretter d'avoir acceptée la belle androïde à bord.

Mais malheureusement, après un trajet quelque peu stressant à la limite de la zone neutre, l'ennui me guettait de nouveau, maintenant que le calme était revenu. Mes pensées s'envolaient souvent vers Vulcain et nos doubles. Communiquer avec eux comportait un risque que je m'étais résigné à ne pas prendre. Tous les messages, sortant ou entrant, restaient susceptibles de tomber entre les mains de Starfleet Command qui ne devait pas savoir que nos alter egos existaient. Je ne pouvais donc que spéculer sur ce qu'ils devenaient.

J'en étais donc là, en cette matinée sans rebondissement, installé dans mon fauteuil de commandement, dans l'attente de quelque chose à faire. À ce niveau, même un vaisseau Klingon serait le bienvenu. C'est donc avec un enthousiasme exagéré, que je me tournais vers Nyota, quand elle m'interpella.

« Je capte un message de détresse, Capitaine. »

« De qui ? » Demandais-je.

« Origine inconnue. Le contenu tourne en boucle et se traduit simplement par : Aidez-nous. » M'apprit-elle, concentrée sur ses instruments.

« De quelle langue ? »

« Aucune. C'est bien ça le plus étrange. On dirait que la transmission est programmée pour que n'importe qui la comprenne. »

Je me levais pour la rejoindre, perplexe.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, quand je l'ai reçu, il était illisible, jusqu'à ce que je l'écoute. C'est là que j'ai entendu du langage standard. Il s'est décrypté de lui-même, cela ne vient pas de notre traducteur. »

J'échangeais un regard dubitatif avec Spock, avant qu'il ne s'avance à son tour, pour se pencher sur la console de communication.

« Puis-je ? » Demanda-t-il, en tendant la main.

Nyota y déposa son oreillette, curieuse. Il l'ajusta et écouta attentivement, avant de lever un sourcil.

« Tu entends du Vulcain. » Devinais-je.

« Effectivement. C'est remarquable. » Confirma-t-il.

« Qui que soient ces gens, ils sont évolués, apparemment amicaux et dans une mauvaise posture. Uhura, tracez le message, nous allons leur porter assistance. » Ordonnais-je, en retournant m'asseoir.

Et c'était tiraillé entre l'excitation et l'appréhension, que je commandais à Sulu de passer en vitesse de distorsion.

…

La traque nous mena droit sur un planétoïde de taille moyenne. Trop petit pour abriter la vie, mais suffisamment grand pour l'explorer. Un refuge tout-à-fait acceptable, pour une navette en perdition. Le message venait de là, Nyota était catégorique et j'avais confiance en ses capacités. Et puisque toutes nos tentatives de réponse s'étaient soldées par un échec, je décidais de monter une équipe réduite qui serait chargée de descendre pour voir ce qu'il en était. Elle serait composée de deux gardes de la sécurité, de Spock et moi-même. Nous montâmes tout deux dans le turbolift, pour aller nous préparer, dès que l'Enterprise fut mise en orbite stationnaire et que nous ayons scanné les lieux. Aucune forme de vie n'avait été détectée et une intuition étrange me rendit nerveux. Ce que mon compagnon perçut aisément.

« Un pressentiment ? » Me questionna-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Bon ou mauvais ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est bien ça qui m'ennuie. Mais une chose est sûre, quelque chose d'inhabituel nous attend. » Répondis-je, légèrement anxieux.

« N'est-ce pas souvent le cas ? » Relativisa-t-il, d'une voix teintée de malice.

« Si. » Approuvais-je, en souriant.

« Alors tout se passera bien. » M'assura-t-il, avant de déposer un baiser aérien sur mes lèvres, au moment où les portes s'ouvraient sur le pont G.

« Bon sang ! Quand cesserez-vous de prendre la totalité de ce vaisseau pour un lupanar ? Ça vous arrive de vous décoller l'un de l'autre ? » S'exclama une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« Bones ! Serais-tu sorti de ta phase nuptiale ? » Raillais-je, en le contournant pour sortir de la cabine, Spock sur mes talons.

« Tu parles de celle que tu n'as jamais quittée ? » Contre attaqua-t-il, moqueur.

« Que fais-tu là ? » Demandais-je, alors qu'il nous suivait, pour changer de sujet.

« Je viens avec vous. Il y aura peut-être des blessés, vous pourriez avoir besoin de moi. » Annonça-t-il, sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucune objection.

Face à un autre Capitaine, il aurait été accusé d'insubordination. Mais Bones restait Bones, et même Spock avait renoncé à s'en offusquer.

« Très bien. Je vois que tu es déjà prêt, de toute façon. » Approuvais-je, en désignant son tricordeur médical.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle de téléportation, où nous attendaient les deux gardes, avec tout le matériel nécessaire. Le planétoïde ne comportait pas d'atmosphère, des combinaisons intégrales de sortie dans l'espace s'avéraient donc obligatoires. Nous nous équipâmes rapidement, le tissu en fibre de basalte, léger et résistant, nous collant à la peau. Une fois les casques fixés et les circuits d'oxygène autonomes enclenchés, nous montâmes sur la plateforme, avant de disparaître.

…

Nous nous matérialisâmes sur la roche stérile et sans vie. Le paysage mort, composé de pics et de cratères, me donna la chair de poule. Il n'y eut aucun comité d'accueil. S'il y avait des survivants, ils ne devaient pas être nombreux. Le risque que le message soit émis automatiquement, alors qu'ils avaient peut-être déjà tous disparus, persistait. Nous devions cependant en être sûrs. Nous nous mîmes donc en route, d'un pas lent et maladroit, en l'absence d'une gravité suffisamment forte. Nous parcourûmes longuement le sol noir et poussiéreux, où rien ne vivait, en échangeant quelques commentaires dans nos communicateurs. Leonard râlait, alors que personne ne l'avait forcé à venir, les gardes restaient vigilants, en essayant de ne pas rire en écoutant nos joutes verbales et Spock inspectait le minerai qui composait le planétoïde, en nous faisant part de ses découvertes.

Après d'interminables minutes, où le tricordeur de Spock ne détectait rien de plus que les senseurs du vaisseau avant notre départ, le contour d'une petite colline se dessina droit devant nous. Il s'empressa de l'analyser.

« La roche est creuse, Jim. Il y a une grotte assez grande pour servir d'abri. Je propose que nous cherchions une entrée. » L'entendis-je dire, dans mon oreillette.

« Je suis d'accord. S'ils sont quelque part, c'est probablement là-dedans. » Acquiesçais-je, en accélérant la cadence.

La recherche fut fastidieuse. Nous avancions à une vitesse d'escargot, pour ne pas prendre le moindre risque et le relief escarpé n'arrangeait rien. Nous arrivions enfin à proximité de notre but, quand un des « redshirt » glissa dans une crevasse. Il se rattrapa de justesse au rebord, en hurlant, alors que nous accourions pour l'aider.

« Accrochez-vous, Jacobson ! Nous allons vous sortir de là ! » Criais-je, en essayant d'attraper une de ses mains.

Mais la roche s'effritait sous mon poids, il perdait sa prise. Un bloc se détacha, à ma droite, manquant de nous précipiter dans le vide.

« Jim ! Sois prudent ! » Hurla, Bones, en reculant, ainsi que Spock et Riley, le deuxième garde, pour ne pas aggraver la situation.

Je jetais un regard à mon compagnon, par-dessus mon épaule. Il était sur le qui-vive, prêt à bondir vers nous. Leonard le retenait, une main plaquée sur son torse et il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, tant il était focalisé sur moi.

_« Ne bouge surtout pas. C'est trop instable. »_ Pensais-je, en le fixant.

Il hocha simplement la tête, en gardant un calme olympien en apparence. Je retournais mon attention sur Jacobson et agrippais une manche de son uniforme, puis son col, avant de tirer de toutes mes forces. La faible gravité aidant, il ne semblait pas peser bien lourd, mais je devais faire attention à ne pas le propulser trop loin dans mon emportement. Je percevais son regard paniqué, à travers la visière de son casque, sa respiration saccadée, dans l'intercom, la poigne désespérée de ses doigts sur mon bras.

« Je ne vous lâcherai pas. » Affirmais-je, d'une voix déterminée.

Il hocha simplement la tête, en s'accrochant plus fermement à moi. Je le hissais, dans une dernière tentative et réussis enfin à le ramener sur le sol rocailleux. Le souffle court, nous rampâmes vers un endroit plus stable, avec l'aide de nos amis, dès que nous fûmes à leur portée. Spock me releva et je le serrais contre moi, soulagé.

Une fois hors de danger et remis de nos émotions, nous reprîmes notre route avec beaucoup plus de prudence. Ce genre d'expéditions comportait toujours un certain nombre de risques, souvent fatals. C'est donc patiemment, que nous finîmes par trouver une cavité dans la roche. L'entrée de la grotte était étroite, mais assez large pour laisser passer un homme. Nous entrâmes, l'un après l'autre, avec précautions, avant d'allumer nos lampes. La grotte était plongée dans l'obscurité et un chemin s'ouvrait devant nous. Nous évoluâmes en file indienne, tous nos sens en alerte, jusqu'à ce que Spock m'interpelle.

« Je détecte de l'oxygène, dans une caverne plus grande, à quelques mètres. » M'informa-t-il, perplexe, concentré sur la lecture des données de son tricordeur.

« Une poche ? C'est possible ? » Demandais-je.

« Hautement improbable. Je n'ai aucune explication. Surtout que la niche n'est pas hermétique. Nous pouvons y accéder. » Répondit-il.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui vais dire ça, mais, c'est illogique. » Intervint Bones, mortifié.

« Le mieux c'est encore d'aller voir par nous-mêmes. Maintenant qu'on est là, on ne va pas faire demi-tour. » Décidais-je, déterminé, avant de me remettre en mouvement.

Et, en effet, nous atteignîmes assez facilement le lieu en question. Une lueur y brillait, ce qui pouvait signifier qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Je pressais le pas, enthousiaste et méfiant en même temps. Nous suivîmes la lumière, jusqu'à déboucher dans une salle bien plus large et haute, où un feu crépitait au centre. Il y avait donc réellement de l'oxygène. Nos pas résonnèrent tout-à-coup fortement. Spock s'immobilisa de nouveau.

« Mes résultats me laissent perplexe, mais d'après mon tricordeur, nous pouvons respirer ici. »

Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir prendre le risque de vérifier si c'était vrai, mais soudainement, trois personnes, sans aucune combinaison, sortirent de l'obscurité. Deux hommes et une femme aux longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant accentué par les flammes. Jeunes et manifestement indemnes, ils semblèrent heureux de nous voir.

« Quelqu'un nous a donc entendus. Je le savais ! » S'exclama l'un d'eux, à la silhouette longiligne, très mince, avec une tenue étrange, d'un autre temps. « Vous pouvez enlever votre équipement, vous ne risquez rien ici. » Nous assura-t-il.

Preuve en était qu'ils respiraient librement. Nous retirâmes donc nos casques. Quand ce fut le tour de Spock, la jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, en le montrant du doigt. Cela ne m'étonna guère. Ils étaient manifestement humains, où très similaires, et n'avaient certainement jamais vu de Vulcain.

« N'ayez pas peur. Il n'est pas méchant, même si au début, les oreil… »

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est monsieur Spock ! » S'écria-t-elle, en me coupant la parole.

Je restais la bouche ouverte, figé. Bones n'en menait pas large non plus. Mon compagnon leva un sourcil, en sursautant légèrement à l'entente de son nom. Jacobson et Riley observaient la scène, sans comprendre.

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes le Capitaine Kirk ! » Continua-t-elle, sur le même ton, en me regardant.

« Heu… si. »

Ma réponse la fit sautiller sur place, telle une gamine le matin de Noël.

« C'est génial ! » Affirma-t-elle, en se jetant au cou de celui qui c'était adressé à nous, plus tôt. « Merci, merci, merci ! »

Le deuxième homme, lui, se contentait de nous fixer, les yeux écarquillés, apparemment en état de choc. Ces gens semblaient un peu fous et savaient manifestement qui nous étions. Si cela n'était pas forcément étonnant, qu'ils réagissent comme s'ils venaient de rencontrer Jésus et ses apôtres, en revanche… Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. La situation prenait une tournure surréaliste qui commença sérieusement à m'inquiéter et cela n'était pas prêt de s'arranger.

« Jim, dans quoi nous as-tu encore fourré ? » Demanda Leonard, d'un air las.

Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.


	2. Relativity

**Relativity**

**Note de l'auteur : Comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, mes publications s'espacent. C'est dû au fait que je viens de retrouver un emploi, enfin. Je dois donc composer avec mes horaires et un chapitre par jour, ce n'est plus dans mes possibilités. Je pense publier, en moyenne, 2 fois par semaine. Parfois 3, parfois 1. Je ferais en fonction de mon emploi du temps. **

**Sinon, voilà le chapitre 2 de cette nouvelle aventure. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**

« Pardon, mais, nous nous connaissons ? » Demandais-je, à tout hasard, même si leurs visages ne m'étaient pas familiers.

« Non. Nous savons simplement qui vous êtes. » Répondit l'homme dégingandé. « Par contre, pour vous, je ne suis pas sûr. Quel est votre nom ? » Ajouta-t-il, en s'adressant à Bones.

« Je suis le Docteur McCoy. » Se présenta mon ami.

« Le Docteur. » Répéta, étrangement, l'inconnu.

« Et vous ? » Le questionnais-je.

« Je viens de vous le dire. » M'assura-t-il.

« Absolument pas. » Le contredis-je, incrédule.

« Je suis le Docteur. Et voici Amelia et son mari, Rory. » Enchaîna-t-il, en tournant sur lui-même, de manière exagérément théâtrale, autour de ses deux amis.

« Docteur qui ? » L'interrogea Bones, déjà visiblement exaspéré.

« Juste le Docteur. J'ai envoyé un message, car nous sommes malheureusement coincés ici. Le TARDIS est bloqué et refuse de repartir, depuis qu'il nous a emmenés sur ce planétoïde. Votre présence explique mieux l'origine de la panne et pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à déterminer où nous sommes. Ceci n'est pas notre univers. »

Je me considérais comme quelqu'un de plutôt intelligent et j'avais l'habitude de décoder le jargon scientifique de Spock et Leonard. Mais là, j'avouais être complètement largué. Ce que disait cet homme n'avait aucun sens.

« Pardonnez mon ignorance, mais, qu'est-ce qu'un TARDIS ? » Demanda Spock, me rassurant. Je n'étais donc pas le seul à ne rien comprendre.

« _Time And Relative Dimension In Space. _C'est une machine à voyager dans le temps et l'espace. » Nous expliqua-t-il, fièrement, en continuant à remuer dans tous les sens.

Ce type me filait le tournis. Néanmoins, d'où qu'il vienne, ici les explorations temporelles, sans être impossibles, restaient extrêmement rares, compliquées et jamais sans conséquence. J'étais donc curieux de voir son vaisseau.

« Où se trouve-t-il ? Nous n'avons rien vu à extérieur. » M'étonnais-je.

« Il est par là. » Intervint la rouquine, en se précipitant au fond de la grotte, surexcitée. « Suivez-moi. »

Après un regard dubitatif de mon compagnon et un haussement d'épaule de Bones, j'emboîtais le pas à la jeune femme, ainsi que mes deux acolytes.

« Tadam ! » S'exclama-t-elle, avec un enthousiasme que je trouvais exagéré, à la vue de la grande boîte, en vieux bois d'un bleu quelque peu usé, d'à peine deux mètres de côté à vue d'œil et peut-être trois mètres de haut, qu'elle nous désignait fièrement. Sur la partie supérieure, on pouvait lire « Police Box » et « Public call », ce qui accentua ma perplexité. Vissé à la porte gauche, un petit panneau métallique indiquait que c'était un téléphone public qui déclencherait l'arrivée immédiate d'officiers de police, en cas d'urgence et qu'il fallait tirer pour ouvrir. Ce qui me parut absurde, puisqu'elle poussa pour entrer dans l'espace réduit, s'attendant visiblement à ce que nous fassions de même.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que nous y tenions à quatre. » Fis-je remarquer, en vain.

Quand elle se décala pour nous laisser passer, je pus enfin voir dedans. Et la vision qui apparut devant moi me laissa sans voix. L'intérieur était immense, gigantesque. Nous pénétrâmes dans une pièce circulaire, dont l'éclairage dans les tons orangés donnait une ambiance chaleureuse. De multiples escaliers métalliques donnaient sur un étage non-visible. En son centre, sur une plateforme en verre, trônait une console de commande arrondie, pleine de boutons, de leviers qui m'étaient totalement inconnus, au-dessus de laquelle une colonne transparente, dont l'utilité m'échappait pour le moment, s'élevait jusqu'au plafond. Je remarquais également deux fauteuils en cuir beige et d'autres marches qui, elles, menaient sous nos pieds, probablement au niveau des moteurs. Je fis plusieurs tours sur moi-même, imité par Spock et Bones, complètement ébahi, alors que le fameux Docteur et… Cory… Nory, je ne me rappelais plus son nom, nous rejoignaient.

« C'est plus grand à l'intérieur. » Constata Leonard, m'enlevant les mots de la bouche.

Sa remarque parut beaucoup amuser nos mystérieux rescapés, puisqu'ils se tapèrent les mains en riant.

« J'adore quand ils disent ça. » Chuchota le Docteur.

« C'est fascinant. » Commenta mon compagnon, à juste titre.

« Oh mon Dieu. Il a dit que c'était fascinant. » Pinailla Amelia, en sautillant sur place, de nouveau.

« Bon sang ! Pourquoi vous comportez-vous comme une groupie, à la fin ? » S'exclama Leonard, apparemment sur les nerfs.

« Elle est fan de Star Trek. » Nous informa son mari qui prenait la parole pour la première fois, comme cela expliquait tout. Mais je ne voyais pas vraiment le rapport avec le fait qu'elle aimait les voyages dans les étoiles.

Ce que je m'empressais de préciser. Le jeune homme nous raconta alors, une histoire aberrante. Qu'ils venaient d'un monde où l'entièreté de notre univers constituait la trame d'une ancienne série télévisée, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de films. C'était d'autant plus difficile à croire vu que, toujours d'après lui, le tournage aurait eu lieu au courant du XXe siècle. Cela me semblait improbable.

« Dîtes-moi quelque chose que je suis le seul à savoir, dans ce cas. » Exigeais-je, méfiant.

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir un court instant, avant de me répondre.

« Votre frère, George Samuel Kirk. Vous étiez le seul à l'appeler Sam. » Dit-elle, très sérieusement.

Les deux seules autres personnes à connaître cette anecdote se trouvaient à côté de moi. C'était le genre de détails qu'on ne trouvait pas dans un dossier, aussi complet soit-il et cela me laissa muet de stupeur. Ces gens semblaient dire la vérité, finalement. Je décidais de laisser de côté, pour le moment, cette histoire et de me concentrer sur la manière dont ils étaient arrivés là et comment les renvoyer chez eux.

« Je vous propose, en premier lieu, de monter à bord de l'Enterprise. » Repris-je. « Si vous cessez de glousser comme une dinde, dès que je prononce le nom d'un lieu ou d'une personne de ma connaissance. » Ajoutais-je, en montrant Amelia d'un doigt accusateur.

Elle se calma instantanément, me promettant de se tenir tranquille, si je lui donnais l'autorisation de monter sur la passerelle. J'acceptais, de bonne grâce, en me remémorant dans quel état d'esprit je me trouvais, en visitant le 221B Baker Street. L'excitation, l'émerveillement. Si ce qu'ils prétendaient était réel, alors elle semblait vraiment passionnée par nos aventures. Je choisis d'en être flatté, avant de contacter le vaisseau, pour qu'on nous téléporte à bord, ainsi que le TARDIS.

…

Comme promis, je fis faire le tour du propriétaire à nos invités. Et si le Docteur sympathisa assez rapidement avec Spock, avec lequel il se lança dans des débats animés, sur des questions d'ordre scientifique Bones trouva un nouveau camarade en la personne de Rory, un confrère, en réalité, puisqu'il était infirmier. Amy, de son côté, voguait entre Nyota et moi, cette dernière nous ayant rejoints après notre passage sur le pont, en essayant, sans grand succès, de contenir son enthousiasme. Quant à Scotty et Andrea, depuis notre retour, ils avaient tout bonnement disparu dans le hangar n°2, où nous avions entreposé la cabine de police, avec la bénédiction de son propriétaire, et ce, malgré nos avertissements à propos de leur engouement pour les technologies inconnues.

Nous décidâmes, l'heure du déjeuner étant largement passée, d'enfin nous restaurer au mess et d'en profiter pour faire le point sur la situation. L'ambiance avait beau être au copinage, il n'empêche que nous avions trois personnes venant d'un univers parallèle sur les bras, qui étaient en possession d'informations sur des évènements futurs. Sans compter la merveilleuse machine qui leur servait de transport. Entre de mauvaises mains, elle pourrait provoquer de véritables cataclysmes. Nous devions absolument trouver un moyen de les reconduire chez eux, tout en gardant leur existence secrète, d'ici là.

« Pour l'instant, nous naviguons dans une zone déserte. Mais cela pourrait ne pas durer. » Commençais-je, en entamant mon plat.

Nous étions tous attablés, Spock à ma droite, Bones et Nyota à ma gauche et nos hôtes en face de nous.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement nous immobiliser, en attendant de réparer le TARDIS ? » Demanda Amélia.

« Tous nos déplacements sont consignés dans le journal de bord. Nous devons justifier chacune de nos actions. Nous avons déjà enfreint le règlement, en omettant de vous mentionner. Et puisque officiellement, nous n'avons rien trouvé sur ce planétoïde, nous nous devons de continuer à chercher d'où vient votre message de détresse. Au moins durant 72 heures, avant de repartir en exploration, en cas d'échec. » Expliquais-je, patiemment.

« Vous ne savez jamais vraiment sur quoi vous allez tomber. » Compléta le Docteur.

« Exactement. »

« Et puisque vous êtes un aimant à problème… » Ajouta la rouquine, l'air de rien, avant d'en rire avec son mari.

Mon air indigné ne fit qu'accentuer leur hilarité, alors que Leonard baissait la tête sur son assiette, pour cacher son sourire.

« Avez-vous une idée de ce qui s'est passé ? » Demandais-je au Docteur, pour en revenir à notre principale préoccupation.

« Nous étions en route vers la Terre, le TARDIS a subit une panne, nous propulsant en dehors du vortex temporel, avant de passer à travers le void. Le vaisseau s'est alors retrouvé inutilisable et nous sommes restés bloqués ici depuis. » Nous résuma-t-il.

« Le void ? » Intervint Spock, me devançant une fois de plus.

« Le vide entre les dimensions. On ne peut y survivre normalement, c'est juste le néant. Mais le TARDIS nous a protégés. Ce qui l'a complètement déchargé. J'ai déjà vécu un cas similaire, par le passé, mais cette fois, nous sommes allés beaucoup plus loin. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » M'interrogeais-je.

« La dernière fois, Rose, mon amie de l'époque, et moi, avions atterri dans un univers très proche du notre. Les différences n'étaient pas nombreuses. Ici, nous sommes transportés dans un monde qui, chez nous, est une œuvre de science-fiction. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu voir, en plus de 900 ans de voyage à travers l'espace, j'aurais eu du mal à croire que c'était possible. »

« Vous avez 900 ans ! » S'exclama Nyota. « Vous n'êtes donc pas humain. »

« Je suis un Seigneur du Temps. De la planète Gallifrey. » Nous apprit-il, entre deux bouchées. « Nous sommes presque immortels. Quand nous mourons, nous nous régénérons. Nouveau corps, nouveau visage, nouvelle personnalité, tout en conservant les souvenirs des vies précédentes. »

« C'est remarquable, une telle longévité. » Commenta Spock.

« Cela comporte certains inconvénients. Je suis le dernier de mon espèce et ma planète n'existe plus. » Murmura-t-il, soudainement sérieux.

Sa remarque plongea la tablée dans un silence attristé. Je n'osais imaginer sa solitude. Une de mes mains se posa sur le genou de Spock. Je percevais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la destruction de Vulcain. Même si nous avions modifié le cours du temps, la douleur restait vivace dans sa mémoire. Ce jour-là, il avait tout perdu, lui aussi. Ses doigts caressèrent les miens, reconnaissants. Nous échangeâmes un long regard. En totale omission du monde extérieur.

_« Ça ne s'est jamais produit, tu le sais. Nous les avons tous sauvés. » _Pensais-je, en resserrant ma prise sur sa jambe.

Il hocha simplement la tête, sans me lâcher des yeux. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Sûrement Bones. Nous ramenant à la réalité.

« Ne faites pas attention. » Dit-il, à l'attention de nos invités, devant leurs airs intrigués. « Quand ils sont dans leur monde, le commun des mortels n'existe plus. » Railla-t-il.

« Vous êtes… » Commença Amelia.

« ...en couple, oui. » Complétais-je.

« Je le savais ! » S'écria-t-elle, attirant les regards des tables alentour. « Tu as perdu ton pari. » Dit-elle, à Rory, visiblement très contente d'elle.

« Ce n'est jamais montré clairement dans la série ou les films. Mais, disons qu'une communauté de fans est persuadée que c'est le cas. Je ne peux que m'incliner devant les faits. » Nous expliqua l'infirmier, face à nos expressions dubitatives.

« Il existe un groupe d'admirateurs de notre couple ? » M'étonnais-je.

« Des millions. » Précisa la jeune femme.

Cela me donna le vertige. J'avais vraiment du mal à me figurer un monde où des gens passaient du bon temps, en nous regardant vivres nos aventures, bonnes ou mauvaises. Où l'on pouvait trouver nos visages sur des affiches, des figurines à notre effigie, des tribbles en peluche ou encore de multiples reproductions miniatures de l'Enterprise, d'après eux. Notre vie n'avait rien d'un divertissement et cela me préoccupa tout le reste du repas.


	3. The only water in the forest

**The only water in the forest**

**Note de l'auteur : Enfin le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Pour celles qui comprendront la référence au titre, la fin va vous faire sourire. Pour les autres, je laisserai une explication au prochain chapitre, pour ne pas spoiler ;) Bonne lecture !**

L'après-midi se déroula dans un flou artistique. La situation était trop surréaliste, même pour moi. D'après le Docteur, son vaisseau avait juste besoin d'être rechargé, pour qu'ils puissent repartir. D'ici demain, tout serait réglé et cela me convenait très bien. Le problème ne venait pas d'eux. Ils étaient même plutôt attachants, dans leur genre, mais les incursions dans des univers parallèles restaient rarement sans conséquence. Leur machine était un Graal ambulant pour tout explorateur de l'espace qui se respecte et les multiples informations qu'ils détenaient sur notre monde représentaient un risque certain. Leur présence prolongée sur l'Enterprise me stressait. J'avais l'impression de mettre mon équipage en danger. Et si le Seigneur du temps semblait s'en rendre au moins compte, même si cela n'entachait en rien son humeur excentrique, ses deux compagnons se comportaient comme s'ils visitaient un quelconque parc d'attractions. Je m'en voulais de trouver cela énervant. Ils n'y étaient pour rien, après tout.

Nous leur avions alloué deux chambres libres, sur le pont E. Une pour l'alien, l'autre pour les jeunes mariés. Leur couple me paraissait atypique. Ils étaient assortis d'une drôle de manière. Lui, plutôt timide, calme, maladroit, mais visiblement très amoureux. Elle, extravertie, drôle et partageant des liens très forts avec le Docteur. Ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, elle passait son temps à se pendre à son cou et à rire à ses blagues. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait épousé. Je ne connaissais pas leur histoire, mais elle n'avait pas grand-chose en commun avec Rory, alors que sa complicité avec son ami était profonde. Je me fis la réflexion que c'était un peu comme si j'avais choisi Bones, au lieu de Spock. Leonard et moi, étions diamétralement opposés, ce qui ne nous empêchait pas d'entretenir une amitié sans faille, depuis de longues années. Mais, mon compagnon et moi, nous retrouvions sur beaucoup de points, malgré nos différences biologiques ou psychiques, ce qui cimentait notre couple. Hormis le fait que j'étais incapable de m'imaginer deux secondes coucher avec Bones, une relation de cette nature, avec lui, aurait sûrement été explosive et l'un de nous deux aurait probablement fini par partir, pour ne pas tuer l'autre. Alors qu'avec Spock, tout restait simple. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Au sens propre. Ce qui était également le cas, en quelque sorte, de la rouquine et de son ami extra-terrestre. De plus, la jalousie de Rory était manifeste. Il n'en voulait pas au Docteur directement, car il gardait des distances correctes, mais souffrait de l'intérêt que lui portait sa femme. J'avais la nette impression qu'il voyageait avec eux, en grande partie pour les avoir à l'œil, même s'il prenait un certain plaisir à voguer à travers l'espace et le temps, avec cet homme fou dans sa boîte bleue. Les observer interagir, c'était comme regarder une danse complexe, longuement répétée, exécutée au millimètre près. Ils s'aimaient, tous les trois, sans aucun doute. Mais quant à savoir de quelle manière, cela semblait parfois flou, mal défini. Étrange.

Le soir venu, alors qu'Amelia était partie explorer de nouveau le vaisseau, en traînant son mari derrière elle, Spock et moi, nous retrouvâmes seuls avec le Docteur, dans les fauteuils confortables de la baie d'observation. Le regard perdu dans l'immensité de l'univers, à travers la large vitre, il restait silencieux. Mais je n'étais pas dupe. La préoccupation se lisait sur son visage de premier de la classe un peu taré. Cependant, puisqu'il ne semblait pas près à en discuter avec nous, je décidais de faire mieux connaissance avec lui.

« Comment pouvez-vous paraître aussi jeune, à un âge aussi avancé que le vôtre ? » Demandais-je, curieux.

« Chacune de mes régénérations est différente. Elles se suivent sans logique apparente. Ce n'est pas parce que je vieillis que ma nouvelle réincarnation sera visiblement plus âgée que la précédente. Je change de visage et de caractère en fonction de ce dont j'ai besoin. J'en suis actuellement à ma onzième vie. La dixième s'est assez mal terminée. Je pense qu'une part de moi désirait plus de légèreté, moins de sérieux. Je n'ai pas vraiment de contrôle là-dessus. C'est toujours une totale surprise pour moi. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre exactement. » Me répondit-il, sans détourner ses yeux, seul miroir des nombreuses années qu'il avait vécues, de l'espace infini.

« Cela ne doit pas être évident. Que se passe-t-il, si vous n'aimez pas le résultat ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai toujours voulu être roux. J'attends encore. » M'apprit-il, en riant. « Je ne me suis jamais trouvé moche, si c'est votre question. Parfois étrange, mais ce n'est qu'un physique. Je reste foncièrement le même, à l'intérieur, même si les différentes facettes de ma personnalité prennent tour à tour l'ascendant sur moi. »

« Et vous gardez donc tous les souvenirs de vos existences précédentes, si j'ai bien compris ? » Intervint Spock.

« Oui, mais comme si ce n'était pas vraiment les miens. Les émotions qui s'y rattachent, elles, sont comme… endormies. Cela me permet d'avancer. C'est plus simple comme ça, pour laisser les gens qui ne sont que de passage dans ma vie, derrière moi. »

Le Seigneur du temps le fascinait manifestement. Je ne pouvais l'en blâmer, même si une pointe de jalousie me piquait au souvenir du fait que je ne l'avais jamais captivé de cette façon.

_« Ne pense pas ça. »_ Me dit-il, silencieusement. _« Tu es l'être humain le plus passionnant que je connaisse, T'hy'la. Et je t'avouerais que je préfère que tu ne changes pas de corps. Le tien me satisfait amplement. »_

_« Marchander avec du sexe, c'est bas, Ashayam. » _Rétorquais-je, rieur. _« Même si ça ne me déplaît pas. »_ Ajoutais-je. _« Cependant, ma vie n'est pas aussi palpitante que la sienne. »_

_« Jim, cet homme est malheureux comme les pierres, au fond de lui. » _Contra-t-il, en levant les yeux au plafond. _« Il est désespérément seul et ne peut réellement s'attacher à personne, parce qu'ils finiront toujours par partir ou mourir avant lui. »_

Je n'avais pas vu les choses de cette manière. Tout à coup, mon existence me paraissait bien meilleure que celle de l'extra-terrestre.

« Ça doit être si confortable. » Dit-il, soudainement, rompant le fil de nos pensées.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Spock, en se tournant vers lui.

« D'être à ce point fusionnels. Vous regarder communiquer à votre façon est un spectacle agréable. Vous semblez tellement en phase. C'est une chose que je n'ai jamais connue. Mais j'imagine que c'est les cas de la plupart des gens. Une relation comme la vôtre est rare. Unique. Précieuse. Promettez-moi de la préserver, envers et contre tous. »

« C'est dans nos intentions. » Lui assurais-je. « Et vous ? »

« Moi ? » Me retourna-t-il.

« Vous n'avez personne ? Voyager avec un couple ne doit pas être toujours évident. » Précisais-je.

« Oh si ! Bien sûr ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Je me suis même marié, quelques fois. Mais rien de durable. Sauf peut-être River. »

« Elle ne vous accompagne pas ? » M'étonnais-je.

« C'est très compliqué. » Nous donna-t-il, en guise d'explication.

Je décidais de ne pas insister et Spock suivit le mouvement. De toute manière, rien ne devait être simple dans la vie de cet homme. Le silence retomba doucement. Il était pourtant du genre bavard de ce que j'avais pu voir. Un vrai moulin à paroles. Je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment, pour affirmer quoi que ce soit, mais l'impression que son mutisme était mauvais signe me chatouillait les entrailles. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires et un regard échangé avec Spock, je me jetais finalement à l'eau.

« Une chose vous tracasse ? »

« Rien de précis. » Répondit-il, de nouveau concentré sur le paysage stellaire.

« Une intuition ? J'en ai souvent, je connais ça. »

« Disons que je débarque rarement dans un endroit, par hasard. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su si c'est les problèmes requérant mon attention qui attirent le TARDIS ou bien l'inverse. Mais une chose est sûre, là où il atterrit, il se passe généralement quelque chose de fâcheux. »

« C'est étrange. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un. » Lança une voix, depuis l'entrée de la pièce, me faisant presque sursauter.

« Très drôle, Bones. » Rétorquais-je, en suivant des yeux mon ami qui s'installa dans un des fauteuils encore libre. « Nyota n'est pas avec toi ? » Demandais-je, curieux.

« Elle est retournée sur la passerelle. Son collègue a requis son aide, pour je ne sais quelle histoire de transmissions. » M'informa-t-il. « Je suis donc venu voir ce que vous faisiez, n'ayant aucun patient pour le moment. »

« Nous discutions avec notre invité et j'étais sur le point de proposer d'aller dîner. Si tu veux te joindre à nous. »

« Volontiers. Je meurs de faim. » Approuva-t-il.

Nous nous levâmes alors, pour nous diriger tranquillement vers le mess des officiers. Nous y retrouvâmes les deux tiers manquants du trio de voyageurs temporels qui se restauraient en compagnie de Scotty et Andrea. Nous arrivâmes au milieu d'une conversation animée sur le TARDIS, que les deux ingénieurs avaient certainement exploré de fond en comble. Nous nous joignîmes à la tablée, après avoir récupéré nos plateaux dans un réplicateur. La discussion reprit de plus belle, quand le Docteur s'en mêla. L'écossais ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur les rouages extraordinaires de la fameuse boîte bleue, oubliant presque sa chère Enterprise. Aussi majestueuse que soit la Dame de fer, elle faisait difficilement le poids face à une machine à voyager dans le temps. Le débat dériva sur les nombreuses aventures qu'avaient vécues les trois comparses. Ils nous parlèrent d'espèces qui nous étaient totalement inconnues. Comme des créatures effrayantes appelées Dalek ou encore une race pacifique qui communique uniquement par télépathie, nommée Ood. Ils prétendirent également avoir eu l'occasion de rencontrer d'illustres personnages historiques, tel que Winston Churchill, Vincent Van Gogh ou encore Richard Nixon. Le Docteur raconta même qu'il s'était marié avec Marilyn Monroe, ce que j'eus du mal à croire, mais sait-on jamais avec ce genre d'individus. Il nous parla ensuite de planètes étranges, comme Midnight, entièrement faite de diamants ou The Library, un monde bibliothèque, ainsi que d'un vaisseau spatial, copie conforme du Titanic.

En retour, nous contâmes nos péripéties, dont celle avec le faux Sherlock Holmes qui fascina l'extra-terrestre. J'aurais aimé partager avec eux notre propre voyage temporel, à Spock et moi, mais la présence de Scotty et Andrea, sans compter les oreilles indiscrètes, m'en dissuadèrent. Peut-être plus tard, en privé. Je voulais avoir son avis sur la question, puisque apparemment il ne subissait aucun effet secondaire, ni ses compagnons. Le TARDIS les protégeait-il ? Je me promis de lui en toucher deux mots, avant leur départ.

Le repas s'éternisa jusque tard dans la soirée, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de l'intercom vienne nous interrompre. La douce voix de Nyota demanda à me parler. Je me levais prestement, en me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien me vouloir à cette heure-ci. J'appuyais sur le bouton, pour répondre, en m'obligeant à ne pas tout de suite penser que quelque chose clochait.

« Ici Kirk. »

« Capitaine. Pourriez-vous venir sur la passerelle, avec nos invités ? J'ai reçu un message étrange. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. » M'apprit-elle, d'un ton qui ne trahissait aucune inquiétude, ce qui me rassura.

Si la communication était menaçante, elle me l'aurait dit immédiatement.

« Nous arrivons. Kirk terminé. » Conclus-je, avant de me tourner vers Spock qui m'observait, curieux.

En l'espace d'une seconde, je partageais télépathiquement les paroles d'Uhura, avec lui. Il se leva, avant même que je rejoigne la table pour informer les autres, prêt à me suivre. Le Docteur me lança un regard, dans lequel je pus presque lire qu'il craignait que les ennuis commencent. Nous quittâmes alors le mess, avant de nous engouffrer tous les six, puisque Bones nous accompagnait, dans le turbolift. Les portes s'ouvrirent rapidement sur le pont et je me dirigeais directement vers la jeune femme, assise derrière son poste, ses doigts posés sur son oreillette. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, manifestement concentrée sur l'écoute d'un message. Son homologue qui l'avait certainement appelé à la rescousse, plus tôt, était penché sur son épaule, visiblement dans l'attente. Elle se redressa dès qu'elle nous aperçut, légèrement agitée. Son visage affichait une expression déconcertée.

« J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois, je suis certaine du contenu. Mais je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Cela ne m'évoque rien. » M'avertit-elle, immédiatement, avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Quel est le message ? » Demandais-je, prestement.

« Hello Sweetie. »


	4. The image of a stone

**The image of a stone**

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 4. J'espère que le nouveau rythme de publication vous convient. Je fais ce que je peux ;) Encore un titre-indice, pour celles qui comprendront, la fin va vous faire rager XD Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**

« Hello Sweetie ? » Répétais-je, incrédule.

Un gloussement me fit me retourner. Il venait d'Amy qui arborait un grand sourire. Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel, comme si ces simples mots annonçaient une apocalypse biblique et Rory semblait lui aussi très heureux.

« Si je comprends bien, ce message a une signification pour vous ? » Demandais-je, un peu inquiet, tout de même.

« C'est un peu compliqué… » Commença la jeune fille.

Mais le son de l'intercom interrompit sa tentative d'explication.

« Scott à l'inter. Capitaine ? Pouvez-vous me rejoindre au hangar n°2 ? » Me communiqua la voix de mon ingénieur en chef.

« Ici Kirk. Que se passe-t-il, Scotty ? » L'interrogeais-je, sans quitter nos hôtes des yeux.

« Je pense que le mieux c'est que vous veniez voir directement. » M'assura-t-il. « La situation est sous contrôle. » Ajouta-t-il, rassurant.

« J'arrive tout de suite. Kirk terminé. » Conclus-je, avant de me diriger vers le turbolift, après avoir invité Spock et les trois comparses à me suivre, d'un signe de tête, laissant Bones en compagnie de Nyota.

« Vous savez parfaitement ce qui nous attend, n'est-ce pas ? » Demandais-je, au Seigneur du temps, une fois les portes refermées sur nous.

« Oui, mais comme Amy vous l'a dit… »

« C'est compliqué. J'ai compris. » Le coupais-je.

Le silence se fit, jusqu'à notre arrivée. Nous débarquâmes au milieu d'un groupe de personnes, composé de Scotty, Andrea qui devait sûrement l'accompagner et de quatre gardes de la sécurité qui braquaient leurs armes sur une femme. Plutôt grande, belle, des cheveux châtains bouclés, des mèches folles, des yeux gris saisissants, elle portait une robe marron, légère, tout droit sorti du XXIe siècle terrien, sans manche et décolletée, agrémentée d'une large ceinture et de bottes en cuir assorties. Un gun, datant visiblement d'une époque beaucoup plus avancée que sa tenue, reposait dans un holster à sa cuisse droite. Un épais bracelet ornait son poignet gauche, me faisant penser à une montre, sans pour autant en être certain. A la vue du Docteur, malgré sa position fâcheuse, un sourire ravageur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« C'est bon, elle est avec nous. » S'exprima ce dernier, en fixant d'un regard dégoûté les phasers des redshirts. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un iota, attendant mes ordres.

« D'où sort-elle ? »

« De la boîte, Capitaine. » M'informa Scotty.

« Baissez vos armes. » Commandais-je aux gardes.

« Tu y étais depuis le début ? » S'exclama le Seigneur du temps.

« J'ai utilisé mon manipulateur de vortex, pour trouver le TARDIS. J'avais besoin de te voir. » Répondit-elle.

« Je pensais qu'on te l'avais confisqué, en prison. »

« Tu sais bien que je me débrouille toujours. » Dit-elle, d'un ton malicieux.

« Attendez ! Cette femme est une criminelle ? » Tentais-je d'intervenir.

« Pas tout à fait. » Répliqua Amelia, évasive, sans détourner son attention de la scène qui se déroulait devant nous.

« Peut-être ai-je provoqué ceci, sans le vouloir. » Avança l'inconnue, en désignant les alentours d'un large geste du bras.

« Je ne pense pas. Et ça m'inquiète. La dernière fois que cela s'est produit, j'ai atterri dans un univers parallèle envahit par des Cybermen. »

« Tu sais bien qu'ils n'existent pas ici. » Le rassura-t-elle.

Je ne savais absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient, bien entendu, mais les souvenirs en question ne paraissaient pas réjouissants.

« Il y a bien les Borgs. » Intervint, la rouquine.

« Quel rapport avec eux ? » M'alarmais-je.

« Ils sont similaires à nos Cybermen. Ils assimilent les autres espèces également. Mais ça n'a sûrement aucun rapport avec eux. La cause est ailleurs. » M'expliqua le Docteur, sans cesser de fixer la femme.

L'idée me donna un frisson d'horreur. Je me demandais, une fois de plus depuis que j'avais étudié le Collectif à l'Académie, pourquoi ce genre de créatures existait. Alors que la joute verbale allait reprendre, je décidais de les interrompre une bonne fois, pour enfin avoir des éclaircissements.

« Allez-vous enfin me dire qui vous êtes ? Je suis le Capitaine ici, et vous vous trouvez sur mon vaisseau. Je ne tolérerai pas d'être ignoré encore longtemps. » Dis-je, plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mais je supportais assez mal que la situation m'échappe de cette manière.

« Mon nom est River Song. » Me répondit-elle, calmement.

« Votre River ? » Demandais-je au Docteur. « Celle dont vous parliez tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui. C'est bien ma femme. » Confirma-t-il.

« Et notre fille. » Ajouta Rory.

« Ok… » Approuvais-je, vaguement. « … Attendez. Quoi ?! » M'exclamais-je, soudainement, traduisant le sentiment général, en vue des expressions perplexes de chacun, y compris Spock.

« Cette affirmation est illogique. Elle semble visiblement plus âgée que vous. » Remarqua mon compagnon, m'enlevant les mots de la bouche.

« Hey ! Dîtes tout de suite que je suis vieille ! » S'indigna River.

Mais il l'ignora superbement.

« Je me répète mais, c'est compliqué. » Dit Amy, d'un air ennuyé.

« Essayez quand même. » L'encourageais-je.

« Nos lignes temporelles sont désynchronisées. » Expliqua le Docteur, en m'accordant enfin de nouveau son attention. « A chaque fois que nous nous rencontrons, elle me connaît un peu moins et inversement. Et Amelia et Rory sont bien ses parents. Elle leur a été enlevée juste après sa naissance et élevée dans le seul but de m'éliminer, par des personnes qui voulaient ma mort. C'est d'ailleurs pour ce crime, qu'elle purge une peine de prison. »

« Mais… vous êtes vivant. » Constatais-je, de plus en plus incrédule.

« C'est une longue histoire. » Conclut-il, comme si cela résumait tout.

« Maintenant, dis-moi où tu en es. » Nous coupa River, en sortant un petit livre bleu, me rappelant étrangement le TARDIS, de sa poche.

Ils échangèrent ensuite des anecdotes, auxquelles je ne compris absolument rien, bien évidemment, alors qu'elle feuilletait son journal pour savoir à quelle version du Docteur elle avait affaire. Certainement pour ne pas divulguer des informations sur son futur et vise versa. J'en vins à m'interroger sérieusement sur la manière dont fonctionnait leur couple et sur le fait qu'il y aurait probablement un jour, où l'un des deux ne reconnaîtrait plus l'autre car, ce sera pour lui ou elle, la première rencontre.

…

Je me laissais tomber sur notre lit, en travers du matelas, complètement épuisé. Etant donné l'heure avancée, nous avions décidé d'en rester aux présentations, avant de tous aller nous coucher.

« J'ai vraiment envie d'être optimiste et de croire que demain, ces gens rentreront simplement chez eux. Mais quelque chose me dit que le Docteur ne voudra pas partir, sans connaître les véritables causes de la panne de sa machine extraordinaire. » Soupirais-je, en poussant du bout de mon pied droit, sur le talon de ma botte gauche, pour tenter de la retirer.

Deux mains salvatrices vinrent m'aider dans cette démarche et me débarrassèrent ensuite, un à un, de mes vêtements. Des lèvres chaudes ponctuaient ma peau de baisers, au passage.

« Nous verrons bien ce qu'ils nous réservent. » Murmura Spock, alors qu'il m'enlevait finalement mon boxer. « En attendant, si tu veux être efficace, il faut que tu te reposes. » Ajouta-t-il, en attrapant mes jambes, pour m'allonger dans le bon sens.

Il se dévêtit ensuite, sous mon regard appréciateur, avant de me rejoindre et de se coller à moi.

« Dormir n'est plus vraiment ma priorité, là, tout de suite. » Chuchotais-je, dans l'obscurité, après qu'il ait éteint la lumière.

« Jim… » Répondit-il, en faisant peser toute sa désapprobation, dans l'unique syllabe de mon prénom.

« Très bien. Alors je veux un massage. » Exigeais-je, en me tournant sur le ventre.

Il embrassa mon épaule, avant de se lever. Son corps svelte et musclé disparut quelques secondes dans la salle de bain, avant de revenir avec une bouteille d'huile aux plantes à la main. Il remonta sur le lit, puis enjamba ma taille, pour s'asseoir sur mon postérieur. Je l'entendis ouvrir le flacon, puis se frotter les mains pour les chauffer. Une odeur végétale agréable envahit mes narines, alors que je fermais les yeux sous la caresse ferme de ses paumes sur mes omoplates. Ses pouces creusèrent délicieusement des cillons sur mon dos, déliant mes muscles tendus, me détendant après cette journée surréaliste. La respiration profonde et les yeux mi-clos, j'aperçus le réveil qui affichait presque minuit, heure du vaisseau, quand il recula sur mes ischios et que ses doigts migrèrent dangereusement bas, massant le creux de mes reins, puis les deux globes charnus de mes fesses nues, jusqu'à ce que le massage n'en soit plus vraiment un.

Son érection pesait lourd sur ma cuisse et je relevais mon bassin vers lui, avec envie. Mais il me plaqua de nouveau sur les draps, avant de me pénétrer atrocement lentement, tout en retournant masser mes épaules. Il continua son manège durant de longues minutes, allant et venant doucement, pétrissant mes trapèzes, mes deltoïdes, retraçant la ligne de ma colonne vertébrale, me donnant l'impression d'être à la fois parfaitement détendu et tourmenté par le plaisir. Mon membre, presque douloureusement compressé contre le matelas, se frottait contre les draps à chacun de ses coups de reins de plus en plus profonds, me mettant au supplice. Il s'arrêta, le temps de déplacer ses jambes entre les miennes. Il glissa ensuite ses mains sous mes pectoraux, pour me tirer à lui et me plaquer contre son torse. Je me sentais cotonneux, entre ses bras. Presque engourdi. Ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes et m'emportèrent dans un baiser voluptueux, alors qu'il se remettait en mouvement. Une de ses paumes brûlante glissa sur ma peau moite, sur mon sternum, mon ventre, pour s'emparer de mon sexe tendu en demande d'attention. Mes gémissements montèrent d'un cran, quand il accéléra le rythme de ses hanches, autant que de ses caresses, jusqu'à ce que je succombe, arqué contre lui, mon front en sueur contre sa tempe, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans mes côtes alors qu'il me suivait de près, mon nom sur ses lèvres.

Il bascula sur le côté, m'emportant dans sa chute. Nos souffles courts raisonnèrent dans le silence soudain de la chambre. Ses mains se firent de nouveau douces, sur mon corps perclus de fatigue. Je me tournais, pour lui faire face et l'embrasser, avant de reposer ma tête sur oreiller. Ne trouvant pas la force d'aller prendre une douche, je décidais de la remettre à demain matin et fermais les yeux, alors qu'il frôlait mon visage.

…

Le réveil fût doux. Spock s'était levé bien avant moi et avait éteint l'alarme pour me tirer du sommeil à sa manière.

_« Bonjour. »_ Entendis-je raisonner dans mon esprit, alors que deux lèvres mutines picoraient mon cou.

« Salut. » Marmonnais-je, en m'étirant, avant de me lever, pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Mon compagnon me suivit.

…

Une fois propres et habillés, nous rejoignîmes nos invités, ainsi que Bones et Nyota, au mess des officiers. L'ambiance semblait au beau fixe. Nous nous installâmes, une fois nos plateaux en mains et prîmes la conversation en route.

« Cette nuit, je ne dormais pas vraiment. » M'annonça le Docteur, dès que je fus assis. « J'ai donc pris l'initiative de demander à vos hommes de garde, d'envoyer une sonde pour filmer et étudier plus en détails, le planétoïde où nous nous sommes crashés. L'endroit n'était peut-être pas un hasard, car nous avons étés un peu trop chanceux, sur ce coup-là. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. »

« C'est un début. Il faut bien commencer à chercher quelque part. » Approuvais-je, même si je n'aimais pas spécialement qu'on se permette de donner des ordres à bord de mon vaisseau, sans m'en informer.

Je décidais, cependant, de suivre l'exemple de Spock et de ne pas l'exprimer ouvertement. Autant conserver une ambiance cordiale.

« Je vais leur demander de me prévenir, dès qu'ils auront des images et vous ferai part du résultat. » Dis-je, simplement, pour reprendre les choses en mains.

« Bien entendu. » M'assura-t-il.

…

Plus tard, dans la matinée, alors que j'étais sur la passerelle, l'ingénieur chargé d'analyser les données de la sonde, m'informa qu'il avait terminé et qu'une courte séquence de la vidéo le laissait perplexe, sans pour autant constituer un danger. Une simple curiosité. Sinon, rien à signaler de particulier. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence, je lui répondis que je passerai dans un moment, pour un visionnage en règle, avec le Docteur. Notre quart se poursuivit sans incident notoire et c'est un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, alors que cela m'était presque sorti de l'esprit, que je conviais Spock à m'accompagner, pour enfin jeter un œil à ce qui avait interpellé les hommes de Scotty. Je tenais à m'assurer que ça valait le coup de déranger le Docteur et ses compagnons dans les réparations du TARDIS.

La vidéo en elle-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, sortie de son contexte. Restait à savoir ce que pouvait bien faire une statue d'ange, au fin fond d'une grotte, sur un planétoïde inhabitable errant dans l'infinité de l'espace.


	5. Don't blink

**Don't blink***

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 5 ! J'espère que les puristes en ce qui concerne la série Doctor Who ne sont pas trop perdu. Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans vos reviews. Pour ceux qui connaissent, rien que le titre...hein XD **

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>« <strong>__**Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink. **__**Good Luck. » **_

_**- The Doctor**_

* * *

><p>« Il n'y a pourtant jamais eu aucune forme de vie sur ce planétoïde. »<p>

« Les relevés confirment cette théorie. » Approuva Spock.

« Mais, cette statue n'est pas arrivée là toute seule ! » M'exclamais-je, alors que les images défilaient une fois de plus, devant nos yeux. « Ce n'est pas une formation hasardeuse de la roche qui donnerait vaguement l'impression d'une silhouette humanoïde. On voit clairement un ange qui se cache le visage avec ses mains. »

« Peut-être des navigateurs en perdition. Le Docteur s'y est bien écrasé. Ils auront laissé cette sculpture ici, car elle les encombrait. » Avança mon compagnon.

« Ça se tient. De toute manière, le TARDIS sera bientôt rechargé et ils pourront partir. De plus, nous devrons quitter cette zone dans moins de deux jours, en prétendant n'avoir rien trouvé. Nous n'allons pas nous alarmer pour une simple statue. » Conclus-je

« Puis-je tout de même continuer à étudier les images, Capitaine ? »

« Si ça vous amuse, Enseigne. » Répondis-je, à Sean Happer qui fixait l'écran. « Allons rejoindre les autres au mess. Je dois parler à Bones. » Ajoutais-je, en quittant la salle de visionnage, pour me diriger vers le turbolift.

« Un problème médical ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? » Me demanda Spock, en me suivant.

« Parce que je vais très bien. C'est Leonard, notre tribble. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il me semble un peu amorphe ces temps-ci. Je ne connais pas l'espérance de vie de ces animaux et je veux le faire examiner. » Lui expliquais-je, en montant dans la cabine.

« C'est, en effet, préférable. »

…

« Bon sang, Jim ! Je suis médecin, pas vétérinaire ! » Répliqua Bones, alors que nous venions de nous installer à sa table.

Pour une raison que je ne voulais pas vraiment connaître, cela fit beaucoup rire Amelia et Rory.

« Un peu de compassion, ce serait trop te demander ? J'y tiens vraiment à cette bestiole. Et où veux-tu que je trouve un spécialiste, maintenant ? On est plus ou moins coincé ici, pour le moment. » Protestais-je, énergiquement, en pointant son visage d'une frite pleine de mayonnaise, avant de la porter à ma bouche.

« Très bien. » Capitula-t-il, en levant ses mains. « Emmène-le moi, tout à l'heure. Je verrais ce que je peux faire. »

« Merci. » Dis-je, sincèrement. Je savais pertinemment, qu'en réalité, il l'aimait beaucoup aussi.

« Vous avez pu avoir des images intéressantes ? » Me demanda soudainement le Docteur, assit à ma gauche.

« Une simple curiosité. Mais, rien d'inquiétant. » Lui assurais-je.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Une statue abandonnée là. » Lui appris-je, entre deux bouchées de mon hamburger, d'un air détaché. « Je passerai dans une heure. Ça te convient ? » Repris-je, en m'adressant à Leonard.

« Oui, ça devrait… »

« A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? » Le coupa le Seigneur du temps, alors que je prenais conscience que ses compagnons, ainsi que River, s'étaient immobilisés en me fixant.

« En quoi est-ce important ? » L'interrogeais-je, perplexe.

« Répondez. »

J'inspirais longuement par le nez, en fermant les yeux, avant d'expirer tout aussi lentement. Mais, je n'étais pas Vulcain et j'atteignais ma limite.

« Écoutez-moi bien. Ici, c'est mon vaisseau, mes règles. Nous vous avons secourus, nous vous avons accueillis, j'ai mis ma carrière en jeu pour cacher votre existence et je n'ai rien dit quand vous vous êtes permis de donner des ordres à mes hommes. Mais, vous êtes un danger ambulant et cet équipage est ma famille. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas, pour les protéger. Alors, vous serez prié d'arrêter de saper mon autorité et d'exiger des choses de moi ! Chez vous, je ne sais pas, mais ici, vous n'êtes personne. Vous n'existez même pas, techniquement. Restez donc un peu à votre place. » M'emportais-je, en me levant, les poings serrés, les joues rouges de colère et le souffle court.

« Fais quelque chose pour le calmer, avant qu'il n'y ait un massacre. » Entendis-je murmurer Bones, à l'adresse de Spock.

« Il a parfaitement raison. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'interviendrais. » Lui répondit-il, sur le même ton et cela m'apaisa instantanément.

Je n'étais donc pas paranoïaque. Cet homme prenait un peu trop ses aises à bord.

« Quelle est la forme de cette statue, Capitaine ? » Me redemanda le Docteur, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« C'est un putain d'ange ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, à la fin ?! » Hurlais-je presque, attirant un peu plus l'attention générale.

Il se leva à son tour, pour me faire face. Il me sembla soudain très vieux et son air n'avait plus rien de rieur, quand il s'approcha de moi.

« J'espère, alors, que ce que vous avez dit sur votre équipage est vrai. Car nous sommes tous en danger de mort. »

…

Le Docteur ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de répondre. Ses amis et lui s'étaient précipités vers la sortie et nous n'avions pas eu d'autre choix que de les suivre, Spock, Bones et moi. Je pris tout de même la tête du groupe, mon compagnon et le Seigneur du temps à mes côtés, direction l'ingénierie.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle rapidement et trouvâmes le poste inoccupé, les écrans éteints. Je passais dans la pièce à côté, où je fis presque sursauter une jeune Enseigne qui passait par là.

« Où est Happer ? » Lui demandais-je, immédiatement.

« Je n'en sais rien, Monsieur. Je viens d'arriver. Peut-être est-il parti déjeuner. » Me répondit-elle, intimidée par le ton quelque peu abrupt que j'avais employé.

« Sûrement. Merci. » Dis-je, plus calmement, avant de lui sourire amicalement.

Elle me le rendit, avant de retourner à ses occupations. Je rejoignis les autres et trouvais le Docteur assit dans le fauteuil noir, en train de bidouiller la console pour retrouver les images. Je soupirais d'exaspération, avant de me pencher par-dessus son épaule, pour taper une commande sur le clavier. L'écran se ralluma et nous regardâmes défiler la vidéo, jusqu'au moment désiré.

« Plus que quelques secondes. » L'informais-je. Spock confirma d'un signe de tête, alors que Bones, River, Amy et Rory se rapprochaient pour mieux y voir.

Sauf que les images se succédèrent, pour finalement se terminer, sans qu'aucune statue n'ait fait son apparition.

« J'étais pourtant sûr… » Marmonnais-je, en revenant en arrière.

Mais rien n'y fit. L'ange avait disparu.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne ? » Avança Leonard.

« Non, c'est bien celle-ci. Ma mémoire visuelle me trompe rarement. » Affirma mon compagnon.

« C'est donc plus grave que je ne le pensais. » Intervint le Seigneur du temps, visiblement inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » Demandais-je, intrigué.

« L'image d'un ange, devient elle-même un ange. » Cita-t-il, en guise d'explication.

« Vous sous-entendez qu'il serait tout bonnement sorti de l'écran ? C'est insensé ! » S'exclama Bones, traduisant mon propre ressenti.

« Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit, en quoi il est dangereux. » Remarqua Spock.

« Les Anges Pleureurs_ sont_, car il y en a deux, à présent, la forme de vie la plus mortelle, la plus puissante, la plus malveillante et maintenant, l'un d'entre eux est pris au piège à l'intérieur de ce vaisseau. » Répondit le Docteur, très sérieusement.

« Que font-ils, exactement ? » Le questionnais-je, alors qu'il se levait pour arpenter la pièce.

« Ils se nourrissent de temps. Plus précisément des années que vous ne vivrez jamais s'ils vous attrapent. D'un simple contact, ils ont le pouvoir d'envoyer n'importe qui dans une autre époque. Suffisamment loin pour que vous ne puissiez jamais revenir. » Nous apprit-il, en sortant un étrange instrument de sa poche. Long d'une vingtaine de centimètres, visiblement en métal, il s'alluma d'une lumière verte à son extrémité et émit soudainement un bruit strident parfaitement agaçant, alors qu'il le pointait dans toutes les directions.

« Ils sont en pierre. Comment peuvent-ils faire une telle chose ? » Répliquais-je, septique.

« Parce que ce ne sont des statues que lorsqu'on les regarde. » Précisa River, gravement.

Je la fixais, mon imagination galopante faisant son œuvre. Un être se mouvant dans l'obscurité, ses ailes majestueuses capturant la lumière, s'approchant dans mon dos, pour m'agripper le bras. L'idée était proprement terrifiante. Le Docteur semblait trop absorbé par ses analyses, pour remarquer le silence teinté de peur qui s'était installé, quand brusquement, il reprit la parole.

« Comment est-il arrivé ici ? »

« Eh bien, il est sorti de l'écran, non ? » Rappela Bones.

« Pas celui-ci ! L'autre. Le premier. Comment ?! » S'énerva-t-il. Puis, son regard s'arrêta finalement sur sa femme. « Que faisais-tu à bord du TARDIS ? »

« J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. » Affirma-t-elle. Ils avaient dû en discuter hier soir, car, pour ma part, je n'en savais toujours rien.

« Je sais. Mais, tu as menti. Je l'ai su tout de suite, même si je n'ai rien dit. Je pensais qu'il y avait simplement une chose dont tu ne voulais pas me parler. Sauf qu'il est évident, à présent, que ceci est la seule zone d'ombre qui persiste. Donc, dis-moi la vérité, River. » Contra-t-il, en se rapprochant d'elle, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

Elle l'observa durant de longues secondes, comme si nous autres n'existions plus, puis baissa les yeux, comme honteuse.

« Il me poursuivait. » Murmura-t-elle. « Je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire, j'ai donc utilisé mon manipulateur de vortex, pour me réfugier dans le TARDIS, puisque tu es la première personne à laquelle je pense quand j'ai besoin d'aide. » Avoua-t-elle, en désignant l'épais bracelet à son poignet que j'avais pris pour une montre la veille.

« Mais, il t'a suivi, n'est-ce pas ? » Devina le Seigneur du temps.

« Oui. À peine arrivée, j'ai été secouée dans tous les sens. J'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème. » Confirma-t-elle.

« L'ange a probablement voulu immédiatement absorber l'énergie du TARDIS, qui s'est donc violemment défendu, avant de simplement s'éteindre, provoquant la panne qui nous a envoyés ici. » Comprit son mari.

« Quand il s'est enfin stabilisé et que j'ai pu me redresser, l'ange était à moins d'un mètre de moi. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de le fixer, sans bouger, en attendant que tu remarques ma présence. Mais, quand j'ai finalement compris que vous étiez partis et que vous ne reviendriez pas, j'ai tout tenté pour l'entraîner dehors et le faire sortir. C'est là que je vous ai vu, tous les trois, vous dématérialiser avec ceux-là et deux autres hommes. » Dit-elle, en nous désignant, Spock, Bones et moi. « J'ai donc reculé, sans le quitter des yeux, jusqu'à entrer de nouveau dans le TARDIS, avant de refermer la porte sur lui. Je pensais simplement l'abandonner sur ce planétoïde. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous étions. »

« Mais quand vous avez finalement fait votre apparition et compris la situation, vous n'avez rien dit. » Lui reprochais-je, ouvertement.

« J'ai cru que vous alliez simplement vous en aller ! Les chances que quelqu'un d'autre vienne étudier ce caillou étaient presque nulles ! Il serait certainement mort de faim avant. » Se justifia-t-elle. « Je savais que si je te disais les véritables raisons de ma présence, tu voudrais y retourner. » Ajouta-t-elle, à l'adresse du Docteur.

« Évidement ! Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant qu'un seul d'entre eux représente déjà un véritable fléau ! » S'emporta-t-il, en gesticulant. « Maintenant, il y en a deux, dont un qui se promène à bord. »

« Combien y a-t-il de chances qu'Happer soit parti déjeuner ? » Demandais-je, inquiet.

« L'homme que vous vous attendiez à trouver en arrivant ? Aucune. Il est certainement coincé à une autre époque, à l'heure où nous parlons. » M'annonça-t-il, sans aucun tact.

Spock se rapprocha de moi, pour lier ses doigts aux miens discrètement. Il savait ce que la perte d'un membre d'équipage représentait pour moi. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment mort, nous allions devoir le signaler disparu et en informer sa famille, car ils ne le reverraient jamais. Nous devions retrouver ce monstre, avant que la liste s'allonge sensiblement.

* * *

><p><strong>* « Ne clignez pas des yeux. » Le titre de l'épisode de Doctor Who où l'on voit les Anges Pleureurs pour la première fois. <strong>


	6. Blink and you're dead

**Blink and you're dead**

**Note de l'auteur : On m'a réclamé des nouvelles de Pavel et Hikaru, entres autres et je sais que j'ai tendance à m'endormir sur le point de vue de Jim, ce qui est lassant, y compris pour moi, sans compter que ça me limite vachement quand même. Donc, voici un chapitre 6, où Jim et Spock sont quasiment absents. Il en sera sûrement de même pour une partie du prochain chapitre également. J'espère que l'ambiance vous plaira. C'est un peu Halloween qui se prolonge. **

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. » <strong>_

_**- The Doctor**_

* * *

><p><em>USS Enterprise, point de vue de<em> _l'Enseigne_ _Pavel Andreievich Chekov._

Hikaru et moi avions pris certaines habitudes, depuis que nous formions officiellement un couple. Nous avions décidé de rester discrets sur notre relation. Cela ne regardait que nous et ne venait pas perturber notre travail. Nous nous voyions essentiellement dans ses quartiers, puisque son grade lui donnait le privilège d'avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul. Si, qui que ce soit trouvait étrange de m'y voir passer la plupart de mon temps libre, voire de mes nuits, nous n'avions eu aucun retour. Vu la vitesse à laquelle se répandaient les rumeurs et les ragots, à bord de l'Enterprise, j'en concluais que, soit les autres s'en fichaient éperdument, ce qui était tant mieux, soit qu'ils s'imaginaient que nous étions seulement de très bons amis. Dans les deux cas, cela arrangeait nos affaires. Ce côté secret ajoutait un certain piment à notre quotidien, qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'aimais cet homme plus que de raison et ma plus grande crainte était qu'il finisse par me trouver ennuyeux ou inintéressant. Il avait beau me rassurer inlassablement, malgré ma nature d'être humain, je me sentais parfois plus étranger à ce monde qu'était la Terre que ne devait l'être Spock dans ses mauvais jours. Mais Hikaru semblait m'accepter avec toutes mes différences et mes étrangetés. J'avais fui ma Russie natale, car l'appel de l'espace résonnait bien trop fort dans mon esprit, sans savoir ce que j'allais y trouver exactement. Certainement pas l'amour qu'il me portait, en tout cas. J'étais déjà heureux de m'être fait un véritable ami, pour la première fois, et ce, en dépit de nos origines disparates. Quand on voyait une relation aussi fusionnelle que celle du Capitaine et Spock, le fait que nous ne venions pas du même pays paraissait dérisoire, bien évidement, mais rien ne valait le confort d'être parmi ses compatriotes. Ce même confort auquel nous avions tous renoncé, certains plus que d'autres, pour embarquer sur ce vaisseau. S'il y avait bien une constante, un point commun qui liait chaque membre d'équipage, c'était que nous fuyions tous plus ou moins quelque chose. Une situation familiale bancale ou toxique, un quotidien précaire, la solitude, une perte, etc. Les histoires variaient, mais nous avions tous une bonne raison de quitter notre planète bleue, ne serait-ce que pour la retrouver avec un plaisir certain, lors des rares permissions qui nous le permettaient.

Nous étions nus, nos membres enchevêtrés, sous les draps froissés par nos ébats plus tôt dans la matinée, une de ses mains massant délicieusement mon cuir chevelu, ma tête reposant contre son torse. Les battements réguliers de son cœur me berçaient, alors que mes doigts dansaient sur son ventre. La nuit avait été éreintante, car nous étions de garde et, perdu dans les limbes de mon récent orgasme, je sentais déjà le sommeil me gagner. Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes, quand la sonnerie stridente de l'intercom me fit violemment sursauter. Hikaru se redressa d'un bond, alors que je manquais de tomber du lit, quand la voix du Capitaine résonna soudainement dans le haut-parleur, pour transmettre un message visiblement adressé à tout l'équipage et qui nous laissa plus que perplexes.

« Ici, votre Capitaine. Une menace s'est introduite à bord, sous l'apparence d'une statue en forme d'ange. Son but est certainement de se nourrir de l'énergie de l'Enterprise. Si vous croisez cet être, surtout, ne le quittez pas des yeux et appelez de l'aide. Il restera immobile tant que vous le fixerez sans interruption. Il est bien plus rapide que vous ne le pensez, alors, ne lui tournez pas le dos, ne détournez pas le regard, ne clignez même pas des paupières. Clignez et vous êtes mort. Bonne chance. Kirk terminé. »

Un lourd silence retomba dans la pièce. L'alerte rouge ne fut pas déclenchée. La menace étant interne et un ordre faisant s'extraire, en quelques minutes, la totalité des hommes et des femmes présents à bord, de leurs quartiers, pour rejoindre leur poste, n'était pas une très bonne idée. Nous échangeâmes un regard intrigué, teinté de peur. Le Capitaine n'aurait jamais évoqué un danger mortel, si ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Et s'il connaissait déjà un moyen efficace de détruire cette statue, quoi que ce soit que nous pourrions faire, autre que de simplement la fixer en priant pour notre salut, il l'aurait mentionné. Ce qui voulait dire que la situation était grave.

Nous rhabiller fut notre premier réflexe. Sans échanger une seule parole, nous commandâmes des uniformes propres au synthétiseur, avant de les enfiler prestement, ainsi que nos bottes. Cela nous occupa quelques minutes, mais très vite, nous devions prendre une décision. Nous n'avions pas reçu l'ordre explicite de nous mettre à l'abri, même s'il était fortement sous-entendu. Kirk nous laissait le choix, car il savait que nous étions avant tout des hommes d'action et que nous refuserions de nous terrer dans un trou, alors que notre foyer se faisait envahir.

Hikaru ajusta son phaser à sa ceinture. Ce qui signifiait son intention avec la clarté de l'eau de roche. Il me jeta une œillade équivoque, alors que je l'imitais, sans me faire prier. Où qu'il aille, j'irai aussi.

« Nous devons absolument rester ensemble. Aucun être humain normalement constitué ne peut garder son regard fixe indéfiniment, sans que cela devienne douloureux. À deux, nous pourrons au moins nous relayer, en cas de besoin, le temps d'être plus nombreux. » Il semblait sûr de lui et techniquement, j'étais toujours sous ses ordres, même si je savais qu'il ne m'obligerait à rien.

Mais son plan me convenait et c'était le seul que nous avions, pour le moment. Ça, ou nous enfermer à double tour en abandonnant les autres à leur sort, ce qui me paraissait inenvisageable. Je hochais donc simplement la tête, avant qu'il n'ouvre la marche en direction de la sortie. Nous franchîmes prudemment la porte, avant de nous retrouver dans le couloir désert du pont E. Hikaru était un des seuls officiers en repos, de ce côté du vaisseau et les autres pouvaient très bien se trouver au mess, à cette heure-ci. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison précise que nous avions décidé de nous retrouver ici, juste après notre quart de nuit et un petit-déjeuner solide. C'est à ce moment-là, que les lumières vacillèrent. Une fois, deux fois, avant de s'éteindre complètement. Nous fûmes plongés dans le noir total, une seconde, avant que les générateurs de secours ne prennent le relais et alimentent les éclairages d'urgences. La couleur rouge de ces derniers, nous plongea dans une ambiance des plus lugubres. De nouvelles zones d'ombre se dessinèrent sous les halos sanglants qui ne parvenaient pas à repousser efficacement l'obscurité. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Nous n'avions aucune idée des capacités de cet ange, mais il avait apparemment atteint son but, comme nous l'avait dit le Capitaine dans son message. Hikaru dégaina son arme et la programma en position paralysie. J'en fis de même, tous mes sens en alerte, l'adrénaline se déversant dans mon organisme, animant chacun de mes muscles. Nous échangeâmes un dernier coup d'œil, empli de détermination et d'anxiété mêlées, avant de nous mettre en route, en silence et d'un pas le plus léger possible.

…

_USS Enterprise,_ _point de vue du Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott._

Ma relation avec Andrea me comblait déjà, telle qu'elle était pour le moment. Même si nous en étions toujours au stade des étreintes sages, il lui arrivait de se recharger dans mon lit, les nuits où elle recherchait ma compagnie. J'avais installé le même dispositif que dans sa chambre, pour ce genre d'occasions. Je n'étais pas pressé de passer à la vitesse supérieure, ne voulant en aucun cas gâcher cette liaison qui m'était bien trop précieuse et, au fond, même si nous n'en avions pas vraiment parlé, je savais ce qui la freinait. Mon but n'était pas qu'elle en vienne à s'imaginer être totalement humaine, mais simplement qu'elle excepte que je n'y accordais pas d'importance. Pour moi, l'embrasser, la serrer contre moi dans l'obscurité de ma chambre ou même simplement lui prendre la main, me semblait naturel. En revanche, elle avait encore du mal avec tout ça. Ses démons venaient parfois la hanter, quand mes gestes se faisaient plus charnels. Mais, je me refusais à laisser ce type de détails entacher notre bien-être.

Ce qui, par contre, ne se passait pas comme je l'avais espéré, c'était la qualité des rapports entre Andrea et mes hommes. Même si ma passion dévorante pour mon métier me faisait adopter un rythme de vie peu conventionnel, je n'oubliais pas que j'avais des êtres humains, sous mes ordres. Qui avaient besoin de dormir, manger et prendre le temps de pratiquer des loisirs, quels qu'ils soient. Ce que la belle androïde omettait souvent, quand nous étions débordés. Ce qui arrivait trop fréquemment aux yeux de la plupart de ses collègues. Seul Keenser s'en accommodait parfaitement. La force de l'habitude, certainement, étant mon binôme et un ami fidèle depuis longtemps. Pourtant, tout le monde l'avait bien accueillie. Je leur avais longuement expliqué la situation et trompé personne quant à mes sentiments naissants. Certains m'avaient charrié gentiment, d'autres s'étaient réjouis pour moi, mais personne ne trouva à redire sur ma décision de l'intégrer à l'équipe ou remis en question l'atout majeur qu'elle représentait.

Mais, très vite, son intransigeance, sa méconnaissance de la nature humaine, son exigence envers eux, avaient crée des tensions, jusqu'à ce que les plus téméraires viennent s'en plaindre directement à moi. J'étais resté aveugle, un temps, refusant de croire que ma si parfaite copine pouvait avoir le moindre défaut. Il était vrai, également, que je n'avais moi-même aucun mal à suivre son rythme. Ce qui expliquait qu'il m'avait fallu deux longues semaines, pour admettre enfin, le ras-le-bol général. Ils m'assuraient, cependant, que cela ne remettait pas en cause l'affection qu'ils avaient développée pour elle, en l'espace d'un mois.

Une discussion s'imposait alors. Quelque peu houleuse, elle avait déclenché notre première dispute et mis en lumière certaines choses sur lesquels nous n'étions pas d'accord. Après deux jours, où elle m'adressa à peine la parole, je m'en étais allé quérir les conseils de McCoy, que je savais fin psychologue et les suivis, quand il me convainquit qu'une approche moins directe serait plus efficace. Une femme restait une femme, d'après lui, qu'elle ait le sang vert, rouge ou des circuits en guise de système nerveux. Après m'être platement excusé pour ne pas avoir écouté ses explications, elle se remit également en question et me fit la promesse de faire des efforts. En retour, je pris le temps de signifier aux ingénieurs qu'ils devraient aussi prendre sur eux, pour comprendre que ce n'était pas évident pour elle non plus de s'intégrer.

Ce compromis fonctionnait maintenant, plus ou moins selon les jours, depuis une semaine. Nous nous étions réconciliés, elle fut donc à mes côtés et serra ma main à m'en faire mal, quand Jim et Spock vinrent m'annoncer que nous ne reverrions plus Sean Happer, avant d'enchaîner sur la présence du responsable à bord, ainsi que sa nature. Une statue meurtrière, un prédateur venu d'un autre univers, amené sur ma chère Enterprise par la fabuleuse machine du Docteur. Il ferait d'autres victimes si nous ne l'arrêtions pas rapidement. Et apparemment, seul le Seigneur du temps en était capable. Ils nous quittèrent donc, pour le rejoindre, ainsi que ses drôles d'amis, après que Kirk ait donné ses consignes à tout l'équipage.

L'annonce avait mis le feu à l'ingénierie. Tous les hommes présents, en ce début d'après-midi, prirent leur poste avec empressement. L'un des nôtres était mort et cela se paierait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le Capitaine avait décidé de ne pas le mentionner dans son message et, en constatant les larmes retenues de certains et la colère dans les regards, je me dis que c'était sûrement pour le mieux. Dans l'immédiat, nous devions avant tout localiser la créature et protéger les moteurs, source d'énergie incommensurable, quoi qu'il advienne. J'étais donc concentré sur mon écran, maudissant cet ange qui n'apparaissait pas sur nos radars, parce qu'ils étaient calibrés pour détecter les formes de vie dont la base est le carbone, comme la quasi-totalité des êtres vivants de l'univers. Mais, malheureusement, cette créature faite de pierre, qui pourtant se mouvait sans difficulté quand on ne la regardait pas, défiait toute logique. J'eus une pensée pour ce pauvre bougre de Spock qui devait se fatiguer les méninges, quand l'éclairage montra des signes de faiblesse, avant de simplement s'éteindre. Quand les générateurs de secours se mirent en route, baignant la pièce de lueurs écarlates, les écrans se rallumèrent. Nous échangeâmes un regard inquiet, Andrea et moi, puis nous nous penchâmes de nouveau sur nos claviers, à la recherche des différentes pannes que l'être avait dû provoquer, en commençant à pomper l'énergie du vaisseau. Il aura certainement trouvé un des nombreux circuits électriques qui serpentent dans les cloisons.

« Il est redoutablement intelligent ! » S'exclama-t-elle, soudainement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une telle chose ? » La questionnais-je.

« Il choisit méticuleusement quelles fonctions il endommage. Il ne s'est pas attaqué aux systèmes de survie… »

« … car c'est dans son intérêt de nous garder en vie. » Complétais-je. « Chacun d'entre nous est une source de nourriture supplémentaire. Il compte faire un véritable festin de nous. »

Ses yeux s'emplirent de terreur, en se posant sur moi. Sa main trouva la mienne, de nouveau et je la serrais de toutes mes forces, en me jurant de la protéger.


	7. The Lonely Assassin

**The Lonely Assassin**

**Note de l'auteur : la pression monte encore d'un cran, dans ce chapitre 7. De nouveau, différents points de vue, pour faire avancer l'intrigue. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>« The Lonely Assassins, that's what they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the Universe, or very nearly. And they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. They are Quantum Locked. They don't exist when they are being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn into stone. And you can't kill a stone. Of course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away. <strong>__**Then you blink. »**_

_**- The Doctor**_

* * *

><p><em>USS Enterprise, point de vue du Lieutenant Nyota Uhura.<em>

Quand la voix de Jim résonna dans le haut-parleur, je me trouvais dans ma chambre. J'avais absolument voulu prendre une douche, avant de rejoindre Leonard au mess. Je le regrettais amèrement, à présent et être séparée de lui, dans un moment pareil, m'angoissa quelque peu. Pas de me retrouver seule face au danger, mais de ne pas le savoir en sécurité. J'espérais simplement qu'il soit avec le Capitaine et Spock, et peut-être même avec le Docteur et sa clique d'hurluberlus. J'étais sûre de leur responsabilité quant à la présence de cette créature à bord. Déjà, parce que je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose, alors que Kirk semblait en connaître un rayon sur le sujet, d'après son message. La seule explication logique était que le Seigneur du temps lui en avait parlé. Ils devaient donc se trouver au même endroit.

Je m'empressais d'enfiler un uniforme propre et de me munir de mon phaser, sous la lumière rougeâtre des éclairages de secours, avant de me rendre à l'évidence. Isolée, si je croisais cette statue, mes chances de survie étaient minces, si j'en croyais les mises en garde de Jim. Si je ne pouvais même pas cligner des yeux, je n'allais pas m'en sortir. Il me fallait de l'aide. Trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Je fis mentalement la liste des officiers en repos, à cette heure-ci et qui me paraissaient susceptibles d'être dans leur chambre. Sulu me vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Peut-être parce que je l'avais croisé, en compagnie de Chekov, tôt ce matin, en allant prendre mon quart. Le problème restait que ses quartiers se trouvaient à l'opposé du pont E, par rapport aux miens. Mais, c'était ma seule option et je devais très vite prendre une décision. Car, si je tardais trop, ils allaient partir à la recherche de l'ange et je me retrouverais livrée à moi-même. Je songeais un instant à les appeler, avec mon communicateur, mais l'idée de les faire repérer m'en dissuada.

Je respirais un bon coup, m'exhortant au calme, avant d'enclencher l'ouverture de la porte et de sortir dans le couloir. Un regard furtif, à droite et à gauche, m'apprit qu'il était heureusement désert. L'ambiance n'arrangea en rien mon anxiété et je me promis d'aller dire ma façon de penser, à la personne qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de choisir le rouge. Hormis le fait que cela donnait vaguement l'impression que les murs et le sol étaient recouverts de sang, cet éclairage empêchait l'œil humain de distinguer autre chose que des nuances de gris, à la place des autres couleurs. Un inconvénient certain, quand il ne fallait compter que sa vue, pour survivre.

Je me mis en route, d'un pas silencieux, genoux fléchis, arme au poing en position paralysie, pour atteindre la première bifurcation. Je me plaquais alors, dos au mur, avant de sortir de ma poche un accessoire que je pensais utile et que j'avais décidé d'emporter à la dernière minute. Un petit miroir de poche. Un pincement au cœur, me rappela que c'était un cadeau de Gaila, datant de l'époque où nous vivions ensemble à l'Académie. Je serrais le boîtier en nacre, en la remerciant mentalement, avant de l'ouvrir et d'y croiser mon reflet. La peau de mon visage qui avait pris une teinte cuivrée, sous la lumière carmin, mes iris qui semblaient aussi noirs que mes cheveux et où la peur se reflétait, bien malgré moi. D'une main légèrement tremblante, je le décalais ensuite sur ma droite, jusqu'à ce que le prochain corridor s'y dessine. Il s'avéra aussi vide que celui que je venais d'emprunter et je relâchais mon souffle, avant de m'y engager, avec toujours autant de prudence. Il était bien plus long et en courbe, ce qui me poussa à accélérer, sans pour autant que les talons de mes bottes ne claquent trop fort sur le sol. Très vite, la sueur coula sur mon front, dans mon dos, alors que des frissons me parcourraient, se faisant dresser les poils de mes bras. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la température. Si je ne croisais pas rapidement quelqu'un, mes nerfs finiraient par lâcher et on me retrouverait roulée en boule, dans un coin. Si je survivais.

Au croisement suivant, je reproduisis la même manœuvre, pour m'assurer qu'aucune statue ne menaçait de m'attraper. Mais, à mon grand soulagement, ce fut bien Sulu et Chekov qui se reflétèrent sur la surface de verre poli. Ils avaient déjà bien progressé en direction du mess des officiers et, sans hésiter, je me précipitais vers eux, en me retenant de les appeler. Nous devions rester furtifs. Quand ils perçurent finalement le bruit de mes pas, ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme et pointèrent leurs armes sur moi, me faisant stopper ma course brutalement. Mes bottes manquèrent d'adhérence et je dérapais jusqu'à percuter Hikaru qui me réceptionna comme il put, après m'avoir reconnue.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de vous voir, tous les deux. » Chuchotais-je, essoufflée, en reprenant mon équilibre.

« Crois-moi, c'est réciproque. » Me répondit le Japonais.

« L'union fait la force, face à ce monstre. » Renchérit Pavel, avec son accent prononcé que j'avais toujours trouvé adorable.

« Nous devons nous regrouper. » Enchaînais-je.

« Je pensais faire un crochet par le réfectoire qui doit être très fréquenté, à cette heure-ci, pour ensuite rejoindre l'ingénierie. Cette créature veut de l'énergie. Nous devons protéger les moteurs à distorsion et le réacteur matière/antimatière. » M'exposa Sulu.

Je hochais simplement la tête, montrant mon approbation. Son plan serait le mien, car il avait raison. Nous ne pouvions pas nous cacher indéfiniment de cet ange. Il finirait forcément par transformer ce vaisseau en coquille vide dérivant dans l'espace, avant de nous traquer les uns après les autres.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Docteur Leonard McCoy._

Je faisais mon possible, pour empêcher mon esprit de dériver vers Nyota. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle était seule, dans sa chambre. Peut-être même, encore sous la douche. Et cela ne me rassurait pas du tout. Je la savais intelligente, courageuse et dégourdie, mais cela ne me rassurait que modérément, en l'imaginant isolée. Jim me lança un regard équivoque, signifiant qu'il était tout à fait conscient du cheminement de mes pensées. Mais, j'appréciais, sur le moment, qu'il s'abstienne de tout commentaire ou du moindre geste de réconfort. Ça aurait rendu ma peur encore plus tangible. Autant faire comme si tout allait bien.

Mon communicateur pesait exagérément lourd, à ma ceinture. Du poids de la tentation que j'essayais d'ignorer. Celle de la contacter. Mais, mon ami avait été clair, là-dessus. Silence radio, pour ne pas nous faire repérer et il espérait que le reste de l'équipage ferait preuve de la même prudence. Il avait raison, bien évidement, mais le besoin de la savoir en sûreté me tenaillait et me rendait nerveux, agité. Et alors que nous nous dirigions, le plus discrètement possible, vers le hangar n°2 et le TARDIS, je remerciais Spock d'un signe de tête, de supporter ce qui, pour lui, devait s'apparenter à un étalage émotionnel, même si je ne pipais pas mot. Sur son visage, beaucoup plus lisse que d'habitude face à la situation, je n'eus aucun moyen de savoir s'il m'avait compris, mais je décidais de prendre pour un « de rien », le léger hochement qu'il me renvoya, alors que nous atteignions un énième croisement.

Jim et le Docteur se livraient une bataille silencieuse pour le pouvoir. Sans forcément nous mettre en danger, pour le moment, cela ne faisait pas avancer les choses. Tout était propice à devenir un conflit. Mon ami trouvait trop risqué de prendre le turbolift, dans lequel nous risquions de nous retrouver bloqués par manque d'énergie, le Seigneur du temps trouvait notre progression trop lente, en passant par les tubes de Jefferies. L'un voulait que nous restions groupés, l'autre estimait qu'il n'avait besoin que de sa femme et ses deux acolytes. Chacun mettait en tête de ses priorités, le bien-être de son propre vaisseau, au détriment de celui de l'autre. Mais, tant que nous aurions le même objectif, à savoir, le TARDIS, je garderais mes réflexions pour moi. En effet, puisque Scotty ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir, pour transformer l'ingénierie en forteresse imprenable, la boîte bleue serait un appât parfait, pour attirer l'ange, l'y faire entrer et enfin, le renvoyer d'où il venait. En théorie, ce plan était d'une simplicité enfantine. En pratique, la créature était d'une intelligence redoutable et malgré sa faim, la mener par le bout du nez serait certainement beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu.

Cependant, le Docteur semblait sûr de lui et de ce qu'il comptait faire. En même temps, le fait que je ne comprenais qu'un mot sur deux, quand il parlait, expliquait peut-être mon manque de confiance en lui. Je préférais encore écouter Spock débiter ses foutues statistiques ou discourir sur sa sacro-sainte logique, plutôt que de subir une nouvelle fois un des monologues interminables du Seigneur du temps, ou encore son air de psychotique en complète rupture avec la réalité. Ses amis me semblaient bien plus sympathiques, même s'ils paraissaient lui vouer une loyauté indéfectible que je ne saisissais pas. Sa femme, bien que je me demandais encore ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à cet être presque millénaire qui affichait pourtant une apparence entre l'adolescent perturbé et le génie sociopathe, était manifestement la seule personne à pouvoir le raisonner.

Nous bifurquâmes une nouvelle fois. L'éclairage rouge ne faisait que m'angoisser un peu plus. Nous n'avions aucun moyen fiable de savoir si l'ange avait fait de nouvelles victimes. Nous ne pouvions que prier pour qu'il se contente de continuer à pomper l'énergie électrique et pour que notre plan fonctionne. La tension était palpable. Nous étions tous nerveux, même si les compagnons du Docteur semblaient bien mieux s'accommoder des événements. Comme s'ils en avaient plus ou moins l'habitude. Ce qui était probablement proche de la vérité. Pour ma part, si je ne regrettais aucune des nombreuses aventures vécues aux côtés de Jim et Spock, je me passerais bien de ce genre de stress. Mes pensées dévièrent immanquablement vers Nyota et je perdis ma vigilance le temps d'une seconde. Une de trop.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Certainement l'esprit ailleurs, alors que nous stoppions notre marche devant un dernier tube de Jefferies qui devait enfin nous mener au niveau des hangars, Leonard ne s'arrêta pas tout de suite, continuant sa route, durant un court instant. Suffisamment loin, pour atteindre le croisement suivant qui se trouvait à peine à quatre mètres. Quand il se figea soudainement, je crus d'abord qu'il s'était simplement rendu compte de son erreur. Mais quand nous constatâmes qu'il ne faisait pas demi-tour, nous sûmes que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Bones ? » Appela Jim, le plus bas possible, même si je percevais parfaitement sa crainte.

« Allez-vous-en. » Murmura le médecin, ce qui confirma mes doutes.

De là où nous nous trouvions, nous ne voyions que lui, de profil, alors qu'il se trouvait face à un couloir perpendiculaire à notre position. Avant que mon T'hy'la ne se mette en danger, je pris rapidement la décision de le devancer et de rejoindre moi-même Leonard. Mon champ de vision s'élargit peu à peu, tandis que je m'approchais de l'angle du mur. Mais, je gardais mes yeux braqués obstinément sur les traits figés de mon ami. Comme au ralenti, je vis ses paupières de fermer, une fraction de seconde, un simple clignement involontaire, avant de se rouvrir. Il sursauta alors violemment, en hoquetant de peur. Je fis un pas supplémentaire et aperçus une forme indistincte du coin de l'œil. J'embrassais alors le corridor du regard, fixant, sans ciller, l'ange de pierre qui s'y trouvait. Il n'avait plus rien de l'image presque paisible, inoffensive, que nous avions pu voir sur la vidéo. Il n'était plus prostré, ses mains cachant son visage, comme s'il pleurait. Son faciès, à présent parfaitement visible, s'était pétrifié dans une expression féroce, animale. Révélant des dents aiguisées, des yeux vides, comme deux billes noires, sous la lueur écarlate. Ses bras étaient avidement tendus dans notre direction, ses doigts griffus crispés tels des serres, menaçants, près à nous agripper. Dans son dos, ses immenses ailes de granit déployées, prenaient toute la largeur du passage.

Je perçus, à défaut de le voir, Jim s'approcher dans mon dos. Puisque détourner mon regard ne faisait plus partie de mes options, pour le moment, je tendis une main aveugle dans sa direction. C'est avec un certain soulagement, que je sentis la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne. Rassurante et caressante. Les ramifications de son esprit s'étendirent sur le mien, m'inondant de sa présence. Une seconde plus tard, le Docteur et ses compagnons se joignirent à nous. La créature n'avait aucune chance, pour le moment, face à sept paires d'yeux braqués sur elle et le Seigneur du temps en profita pour s'en approcher, son appareil, qu'il nommait tournevis sonique, pointé droit devant lui. Sa vibration stridente résonna dans le couloir, sa lumière à son extrémité, que je savais verte, apparaissait grisâtre sous l'éclairage de secours, alors qu'il balayait longuement la statue, avant de lire un résultat connu de lui seul, sur le manche de l'instrument. Il revint ensuite vers nous, visiblement mécontent et cela n'annonçait certainement rien de bon.


	8. Two of them

**Two of them**

**Note de l'auteur : L'angoisse monte encore et le Docteur est un connard fini du point de vue de Jim. La citation ci-dessous à son importance, retenez-là bien. Bonne lecture et merci de vos commentaires!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Look at the Angel but don't look at the eyes. The eyes are not the windows of the soul. They are the doors. Beware what may enter there. » <strong>_

_**- The Doctor**_

* * *

><p><em>USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk.<em>

J'arrivais à mon point de rupture. Alors que nous étions toujours face à l'ange, qui d'après le Docteur était plus en forme que jamais grâce à la quantité d'énergie absorbée, il s'avéra très vite nécessaire de faire un choix draconien. Nous n'allions pas rester là indéfiniment, sauf que nous ne pouvions pas tous continuer. Pour certains, le voyage s'arrêtait ici, pour que d'autres puissent atteindre le TARDIS sans encombre. Sur cela, nous étions d'accord. C'était le « qui », le vrai problème. Sauf qu'en ce qui concernait le Seigneur du temps, c'était apparemment tout vu.

« Restez ici et surveillez-le. _Come along Ponds !_ » S'exclama-t-il, avec un enthousiasme plus qu'inapproprié dans le contexte, en s'adressant à Spock, Bones et moi, puis à ses deux amis, avant de prendre River par la main et de commencer à s'éloigner.

« Me prenez-vous pour un idiot, Docteur ? » Demandais-je, sans quitter la statue des yeux pour autant.

Je l'entendis s'arrêter et en conclus que j'avais toute son attention.

« Plaît-il ? » Me répondit-il, comme si ma question le déconcertait réellement. Peut-être était-ce vraiment le cas, après tout.

Je m'assurais que Spock et Bones gardaient un œil sur la créature, avant de me tourner vers notre invité de plus en plus indésirable.

« Vous pensez que nous allons gentiment attendre ici, alors que vous irez retrouver votre vaisseau ? Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas simplement partir, en nous laissant _votre_ tueur sur les bras – parce que c'est bien _vous_ qui l'avez amené ici – pour rentrer chez vous ? »

« Je ne ferais pas une chose pareille, Capitaine. »

« Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? Je ne vous connais pas, après tout. Vous avez appelé à l'aide et nous sommes venus. Parce que c'est notre manière de procéder. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de laisser les démunis dans le besoin… »

« Et c'est tout à votre honneur, mais… »

« Cela exige de faire naturellement confiance aux étrangers. Mais, ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes stupides ! » Terminais-je, en ignorant sa remarque. « Donc, je viens avec vous, et l'un des vôtres restera ici, avec mes hommes. Ce sera bien plus équitable de cette manière. » Ajoutais-je, d'un ton sans appel.

« Il a raison. » Intervint River, alors qu'il allait protester, en posant une main sur son bras. « Allez-y, je vais garder le phare avec eux. En cas de besoin, j'en sais autant que toi sur les Anges Pleureurs. »

Je la remerciais du regard. Elle me semblait bien plus sensée que lui, tout en partageant cette même folie qui animait son mari. Il se plia à sa décision, d'un air ennuyé, mais résigné. Je me tournais une dernière fois vers Spock. Partir, sans même pouvoir lui accorder un regard, me fit mal.

_« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Soit prudent. »_ Pensa-t-il, étendant la chaleur de son esprit sur le mien.

_« Compte là-dessus. »_ Lui assurais-je.

_« Reviens-moi. »_

_« Toujours. » _Affirmais-je, avant d'ouvrir la marche, après avoir dit à Bones que nous ferions le plus vite possible.

Avant de partir, le Docteur s'adressa à mon mari et mon meilleur ami, pour les mettre en garde.

« Fixez l'ange, mais ne le regardez pas dans les yeux surtout. C'est important. » Dit-il, très sérieusement, sans plus de précisions.

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux questions et nous nous mîmes en route, dans un silence lourd de sens, en laissant, à contre-cœur, les personnes qui comptaient le plus, derrière nous.

…

_USS Enterprise,_ _point de vue du Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott._

La situation allait vite devenir critique, à ce train-là. Nous faisions notre possible pour détourner l'énergie vers toutes les parties vitales du vaisseau. Si l'ange ne s'attaquait pas aux systèmes de survies, en revanche, le turbolift avait cessé de fonctionner dix minutes auparavant et les portes se bloquaient une à une. Bientôt, il ne serait plus possible de circuler librement sur l'Enterprise et certaines personnes risquaient fortement de se retrouver bloquer. _Divide ut regnes_. Son but était clairement de nous disperser et de nous empêcher de nous regrouper.

Malgré tout, les membres d'équipage qui se trouvaient à proximité, avaient réussi à nous rejoindre pour grossir nos rangs. Nous étions suffisamment nombreux, à présent, pour garder un œil sur la totalité des accès à l'ingénierie, au pont O, comme au P. La peur était palpable, même si nous faisions tous bonne figure. Nous avions été entraînés pour ce genre de crise. Mais, sans moyen fiable de savoir où se trouvait l'ennemi et s'il y avait d'autres victimes, les nerfs de chacun étaient mis à rude épreuve. Tous s'occupaient, moi le premier, pour ne pas penser aux autres. Certes, la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus se trouvait juste à côté de moi et certains n'avaient pas cette chance, mais je m'inquiétais pour Jim, Spock, McCoy et Uhura. Sans parler de Sulu et Chekov. Nous restions sans nouvelle d'eux, à cause du silence radio imposé par le Capitaine avant son départ et ils n'étaient toujours pas parvenus jusqu'ici.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que je me trouvais face à un dilemme. Et mon hésitation me rendait nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Me demanda Andrea, au bout d'un moment.

« Il y a des choses que Kirk doit absolument savoir, pour ne pas risquer de compromettre sa mission. Mais, il m'a explicitement ordonné de ne pas l'appeler. J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Lui expliquais-je, en faisant les cent pas, devant mon pupitre de commande.

« Entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre. Si tu penses qu'il vaut mieux qu'il détienne ces informations, prends le risque. » Affirma-t-elle, avec aplomb.

Sans plus y penser, je m'emparais de mon communicateur.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Quand la sonnerie retentit dans le tube de Jefferies où nous nous étions engouffrés, je faillis lâcher le barreau de l'échelle auquel je me tenais. Le bruit strident déchira le silence et l'inquiétude fondit sur moi, telle une chape de plomb. Si quelqu'un prenait le risque de prendre contact avec moi, cela devait forcément être une très mauvaise nouvelle. D'une main quelque peu tremblante, je m'empressais de décrocher.

« Kirk. »

« Ici Scott, Capitaine. Désolé, je sais que vous m'avez dit de ne pas… »

« Aux faits, Scotty. » Le coupais-je, en me retenant d'un bras.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Nous faisons l'impossible ici, pour que l'Enterprise reste à flot. Mais, si l'ange n'arrête pas de pomper l'énergie, très vite, vous risquez de rencontrer de gros problèmes pour vous déplacer dans le vaisseau. » M'expliqua-t-il, urgemment.

« Vérifiez vos écrans. Nous sommes tombés sur lui, au détour d'un couloir. Spock, Bones et River le surveillent. Au moment où nous parlons, il est hors d'état de nuire. » Lui appris-je.

J'entendis vaguement l'écho du cliquetis des touches d'un clavier, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« C'est incompréhensible. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend, mais j'enregistre toujours une perte de puissance considérable. »

Un mauvais pressentiment me glaça les entrailles, me faisant frissonner, alors que je tombais sur le regard alarmé du Docteur qui écoutait la conversation, quelques barreaux plus bas.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Lieutenant Nyota Uhura._

Quand nous arrivâmes finalement devant le mess, seule une entrée obstinément close nous accueillit. En entendant du bruit, à l'intérieur, nous nous manifestâmes, tout en frappant sur les battants. Une fois certains qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à l'ange, ils nous répondirent et une voix étouffée finit par nous apprendre qu'ils étaient enfermés, malgré tous leurs efforts. La porte, sûrement privée d'énergie, s'était scellée par sécurité. Sans outils, il serait long et fastidieux de l'ouvrir. Je sortis tout de même mon phaser, avant de le braquer sur le panneau coulissant, quand Sulu stoppa mon geste.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps, pour ça. Ils sont en sécurité, là-dedans. Si nous ne pouvons pas entrer, la statue non plus. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. » Contrais-je, en lui jetant un regard en biais.

« C'est vrai. » Admit Chekov, en s'interposant. « Mais, il a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder ici. Cette porte n'est certainement pas la seule dans cet état, nous devons nous dépêcher ou nous nous retrouverons coincés quelque part, à notre tour. »

« Nous devons rejoindre l'ingénierie, gagner du temps, pour que le Capitaine puisse avoir le champ libre. Je suis sûr qu'il est avec le Docteur et qu'ils ont un plan. » Insista Hikaru.

Je savais que c'était vrai. Mais, abandonner mes collègues et amis ne me réjouissait pas. Malgré tout, je me rangeais de leur côté, et après avoir informé les occupants du mess de nos intentions, nous reprîmes notre progression, toujours avec autant de prudence. Mon miroir de poche avait été approuvé et adopté par mes deux acolytes. C'est ainsi que nous atteignîmes le turbolift, lentement mais sûrement, en nous arrêtant prudemment à chaque bifurcation, en vérifiant bien que l'ange ne se trouvait pas dans le couloir suivant, pour finalement constater qu'il était hors-service. La nouvelle nous consterna. Nous devions revenir sur nos pas de plusieurs mètres, pour retrouver le tube de Jefferies devant lequel nous étions passés auparavant.

Nous progressions à pas de loup. L'éclairage me tapait sur les nerfs et fatiguait mes yeux. Les ombres semblaient se mouvoir et je me tendais au moindre bruit. En revanche, j'avais rapidement décidé de faire comme si je ne voyais pas Hikaru et Pavel se prendre la main régulièrement. Les raisons de ce rapprochement soudain ne me regardaient pas. Si cela les rassurait, tant mieux. À cet instant-là, j'aurais donné beaucoup, pour être avec Leonard. Ne pas savoir comment il allait, commençait sérieusement à me peser.

Il nous fallut de longues minutes pour atteindre notre objectif. Notre mode de déplacement était, certes, efficace, mais aussi fastidieux. Et alors que Chekov et moi surveillions le corridor, Sulu s'engouffra enfin dans l'ouverture, avant de s'engager sur l'échelle. Je lui avais donné mon petit boîtier en nacre, pour qu'il puisse assurer notre arrivée au niveau inférieur. Nous devions descendre ainsi jusqu'au pont O et cela promettait d'être compliqué. Nous nous glissâmes à sa suite, dans le gouffre vertigineux, et après qu'il ait vérifié que le couloir était désert, nous nous mîmes à la recherche de l'accès suivant.

Sans nous attarder plus que nécessaire, nous nous empressâmes de décroître jusqu'au pont G. Le plus vaste de tous, où se trouvaient, entres autres, l'infirmerie, la sécurité, le téléporteur, les quartiers de jeunes officiers et des Enseignes, ainsi que la salle de loisirs et la passerelle auxiliaire. Nous avions donc de fortes chances d'y trouver d'autres membres d'équipage. C'est d'ailleurs en passant devant l'aile médicale, alors que j'essayais de ne pas trop penser à Leonard, que nous trouvâmes Christine et le Docteur M'Benga qui semblaient manifestement sur le point de se mettre également en route. Je serrais mon amie dans mes bras, soulagée de la voir vivante. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin où se reflétait la peur, avaient perdu leurs couleurs sous les lumières cramoisies et sa blouse blanche s'était teintée de rouge. Le médecin à la peau noir paraissait beaucoup plus calme. Ayant fait ses études sur Vulcain, il en était revenu avec une certaine habilité au contrôle des émotions. Je savais d'ailleurs que Spock l'appréciait pour ça. Et aussi parce qu'il était l'un des rares humains spécialistes de la physionomie vulcaine.

Nous étions donc cinq, à présent. Mais, cela ne nous empêcha pas de rester prudent. Et, à l'angle du couloir menant à la salle de téléportation, le reflet de l'ange se figea à la surface de mon miroir, alors que je ravalais un cri de terreur. C'est ainsi que nous apprîmes que le regarder indirectement fonctionnait également. Les surfaces réfléchissantes n'étaient pas légion à bord, mais cette information restait un atout à jouer, le cas échéant. En attendant, notre situation restait la même. Si nous tentions de faire demi-tour, il nous poursuivrait. Et Jim nous avait mis en garde contre sa rapidité. Nous ne pouvions pas non plus rester là indéfiniment, même si réussir à le garder immobile l'empêcherait de nuire. Nous devions prendre une décision. Et vite.


	9. Abyss

**Abyss**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 9 et on approche lentement mais sûrement de la fin. Même si c'est loin d'être encore terminé. Jim a des envies de meurtre, Scotty lâche prise et Nyota se perd dans des abîmes. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>« What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. <strong>__**The time of Angels. » **_

_**- River Song**_

* * *

><p><em>USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk.<em>

« À quoi pensez-vous ? » Demandais-je au Docteur, oubliant presque Scotty toujours à l'écoute, en me penchant dangereusement en avant.

« L'ange que nous avons laissé sur le planétoïde a dû trouver un moyen de monter à bord. C'est la seule explication. » Conclut-il, sombrement, en levant les yeux vers moi, alors qu'il s'était immobilisé quelques barreaux plus bas sur l'échelle.

« Capitaine ? Est-ce qu'il sous-entend qu'il y a deux créatures à bord ? » M'interrogea l'ingénieur en chef, dans le communicateur.

« Comment ? » Lançais-je au Seigneur du temps, en ignorant la question de l' Écossais.

« Nous avons très peu d'informations sur eux, en finalité. Ce sont des êtres méconnus, solitaires. Ceux qui ont l'occasion de les approcher de près, survivent rarement pour en témoigner. Mais, en sachant qu'ils sont quasiment immortels, qu'ils n'ont aucunement besoin d'oxygène pour respirer, qu'ils ne craignent rien, pas même les radiations et qu'ils voyagent dans le temps, c'eût été certainement un jeu d'enfant, pour lui, de s'introduire sur l'Enterprise alors que vous enregistrez une perte de puissance considérable. Vos défenses sont certainement fragilisées. »

« Je dois prévenir l'équipage… »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. » Me contredit-il, en descendant dans le couloir, juste sous ses pieds.

Je relevais la tête vers ses compagnons, restés statiques au-dessus de ma tête, leur signifiant d'un regard noir que j'allais très bientôt commettre un meurtre, s'ils ne faisaient rien pour calmer ses ardeurs. En réponse, Amy afficha un air désolé, que le sourire qu'elle tentait vainement de retenir vint atténuer et Rory haussa maladroitement les épaules, tout en se maintenant fermement des deux mains.

« Je peux m'en charger, si vous le souhaitez. » Me proposa soudainement Scotty, manquant de me faire lâcher mon communicateur.

« Faites une annonce générale. Dîtes à tout le monde de quelle manière la situation a évolué et que tous ceux qui sont bloqués quelque part restent à l'abri. Vous êtes bien assez nombreux pour garder les moteurs hors de portée de ces monstres, inutile que la totalité des hommes à bord risquent leur vie pour rallier l'ingénierie. » Lui ordonnais-je, rapidement.

Mon bras gauche commençait à fatiguer et je ne voulais pas m'éterniser.

« C'est noté, Capitaine. »

« Kirk, terminé. » Dis-je, avant de raccrocher l'appareil à ma ceinture et de retrouver le Docteur en bas, en me persuadant que l'étrangler n'avancerait à rien.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott._

Après avoir échangé un regard anxieux avec Andrea, j'actionnais l'intercom, prêt à m'acquitter de la lourde tâche d'annoncer au reste de l'équipage que les choses s'étaient aggravées.

« Ici, l'ingénieur en chef Scott. Nous venons d'apprendre qu'un deuxième ange se trouve à bord. Les mêmes recommandations évoquées dans le précédent message sont requises et la plus grande prudence est de mise. Je vous appelle de l'ingénierie et vous assure qu'ici tout est sous contrôle, pour le moment. Nous ne manquons pas de renfort. Donc, si vous avez trouvé refuge ou vous êtes retrouvés coincés, en sécurité, ne prenez pas le risque de sortir. Restez où vous vous trouvez. Ordre du Capitaine. Scott, terminé. »

Je coupais la communication et, devant les expressions inquiètes des personnels présents dans la pièce, préférais m'éclipser un moment dans mon bureau. Sans attendre d'invitation, Andrea me suivit.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, alors que je me laissais tomber sur le large canapé noir qui prenait la moitié d'un des murs de l'office et sur lequel il m'arrivait de dormir, parfois, quand je travaillais tard. Je fermais les yeux, en soupirant, mes jambes allongées sur toute la longueur du meuble, sans même retirer mes bottes. M'accorder un moment de répit, dans un cas pareil, n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Mais, mon impuissance me minait le moral. La jeune femme vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, m'invitant à poser ma tête sur ses genoux. Ses doigts se perdirent ensuite dans mes cheveux, massant agréablement mon cuir chevelu, faisant refluer la migraine qui menaçait de se loger dans mon crâne depuis près d'une heure. J'étais las, de lutter dans l'obscurité, contre un ennemi invisible et redoutable qui pouvait, à tout moment, vous arracher à votre vie, sans espoir de retour.

« Tu fais de ton mieux. Nous tous. » Murmura-t-elle, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce plongée dans le noir.

Ici, l'éclairage était absent et ne plus avoir à le supporter fut un soulagement.

« Je sais. » Répondis-je, simplement.

« Mais, tu ne supportes pas que l'on s'attaque à ta chère Enterprise et à ses occupants. » Compléta-t-elle, comme si elle lisait mes pensées.

Je sentais son regard sur moi, alors que mon corps se détendait peu à peu sous ses caresses. Sa main cessa finalement son manège, alors qu'elle se penchait sur moi pour me voler un baiser. Sa position n'étant pas très confortable, je me redressais, avant de me tourner vers elle, pour ravir ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Une paume tiède vint se poser sur ma joue, une autre glissa dans mon dos et je la saisis par la taille, pour la hisser à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Elle suivit le mouvement et s'accrocha à ma nuque, sans quitter ma bouche, nos souffles se mêlant, alors que nous étions en train de déraper dangereusement. Mes mains agrippèrent ses hanches, la pressant un peu plus contre mon érection naissante, avant de descendre sur ses jambes pour aller se perdre sous sa robe. Le tissu remonta, dévoilant le galbe charnu de ses fesses, à la pulpe de mes doigts. L'élastique du sous-vêtement qu'elle portait en dessous me fit barrage et je l'écartais sur le côté, pour m'y glisser et atteindre mon but. Son soupir alla se perdre entre mes lèvres, quand mon majeur s'enfonça dans la moiteur de son intimité, tandis qu'elle se raccrochait à mes épaules, en se cambrant pour me donner un meilleur accès.

J'aurais aimé un endroit plus confortable, pourvoir admirer son corps, l'explorer longuement, l'apprendre par cœur. J'aurais aimé que l'on ne soit pas en train d'essuyer une attaque qui allait peut-être nous coûter la vie ou que l'on ne risque pas d'être interrompu à tout moment. Mais l'urgence de la situation, la chaleur de sa peur, l'odeur de son parfum, l'intonation presque suppliante de sa voix, sa langue dansant avec la mienne, me faisaient perdre la tête. Je ne sus jamais vraiment ce qui la fit céder à ce moment précis, mais j'étais simplement incapable de m'arrêter. Et quand ses mains descendirent lentement sur mon torse, puis sur mon ventre, pour finalement s'attaquer à ma ceinture, le reste du monde s'effaça de mon esprit intoxiqué par sa présence. Elle ouvrit ensuite mon pantalon, alors que l'assaut de mes doigts se faisait plus profond, son bassin venant à leur rencontre, dans un mouvement involontaire, et se suréleva légèrement, pour le baisser sur le haut de mes cuisses. Je me contorsionnais maladroitement, enfin de l'aider et c'est avec un certain soulagement que je sentis mon membre enfin libéré de son carcan de tissu. Elle l'entoura de ses phalanges, alors que j'accentuais mes caresses. L'air se faisant trop rare, elle se détacha de mes lèvres pour rejeter sa tête en arrière, offrant son cou aux taquineries de ma langue. N'y tenant plus, je retirais mes doigts et attrapais sa taille fine, pour la positionner au-dessus de mon érection palpitante. En me fixant de ses yeux brillants dans l'obscurité, elle abaissa ses hanches avec une extrême lenteur, me mettant au supplice, alors que je m'insinuais progressivement en elle. Mon souffle se coupa, quand elle s'assit finalement sur mes cuisses, mon sexe enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans la chaleur de son corps. Elle s'immobilisa quelques instants, sa respiration haletante venant chatouiller mon visage, avant de dévorer de nouveau mes lèvres, en commençant à se mouvoir. J'empoignais fermement sa taille, pour l'accompagner, tandis que mes hanches montaient frapper les siennes sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. Mon pouce trouva ensuite son bouton de chair si sensible, lui arrachant des gémissements délicieux qui se répercutèrent contre les murs de la pièce. Je tournais autour, jouais de l'effet que cela avait sur elle, alors ses mouvements gagnaient en amplitude. Notre étreinte fut emportée, presque désespérée, trop brève, urgente. Ses soupirs se muèrent en cris, quand elle jouit sous mes caresses, en se cambrant lascivement, ses chairs pulsant autour de mon membre, me menant à l'orgasme à mon tour. Je l'encerclais fortement de mes bras et la serrais contre moi, en mordant son épaule, alors que je me déversais en elle, longuement.

À bout de souffle, je me laissais retomber sur le dossier du canapé, en la gardant sur mon torse. Devant mes yeux qui s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, elle m'apparut plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux blonds, quelque peu en bataille, les traits détendus de son visage, les rondeurs de sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, la peau laiteuse de ses jambes dénudées, l'étoffe rouge de sa robe relevée sur ses hanches, l'arrondi de ses fesses sous le tissu blanc de sa petite culotte que je frôlais dans une caresse aérienne. Nous restâmes ainsi ce qui me sembla des heures, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, jusqu'à ce que nos cœurs s'apaisent et que le calme retombe. Peu à peu, la réalité reprit ses droits et mon esprit s'éclaircit. La crainte de la perdre s'insinua de nouveau dans mon subconscient, ma prise se raffermit autour de son corps. Elle releva la tête, pour venir déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je la relâchais ensuite doucement, avant de soupirer lourdement.

« Nous devons y retourner. » Murmurais-je.

« Je sais. » Répondit-elle, tout bas.

L'envie n'y était pas, mais elle se releva tout de même, délicatement, puis rajusta rapidement sa tenue. Je l'imitais prestement, puis ravis sa bouche une dernière fois, avant de franchir la porte de mon bureau.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Lieutenant Nyota Uhura._

Après quelques courtes minutes de réflexion, nous avions décidé que Sulu et moi resterions sur place, pour garder l'ange sous forme de statue, alors que Chekov, Chapel et M'Benga iraient décrocher le grand miroir de plein pied qui se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Nous n'en étions pas certains, mais nous pensions que s'il se retrouvait face à son propre reflet, cela aurait le même effet que nos regards fixés sur lui. Durant notre interminable attente, je me fis violence pour ne pas me détourner de la créature céleste. Sous la lumière rougeâtre, ses yeux de pierre semblaient noirs et vides. Deux gouffres sans fond, qui me rappelèrent une célèbre citation. _Si vous plongez longtemps votre regard dans l'abîme, l'abîme regarde aussi en vous._ Cela illustrait parfaitement l'impression dérangeante d'être observée, au plus profond de mon être, par ses orbes froids et morts. J'étais comme figée, à mon tour, incapable de regarder ailleurs et je sursautais violemment, quand un bruit de course se fit entendre au fond du couloir, à notre droite. Nos camarades revenaient. J'entendis leurs pas rapides, leurs souffles courts, qui se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, avant qu'ils n'arrivent finalement à notre hauteur et déposent prudemment leur chargement entre Pavel et moi. Personne ne prononça une parole, mais nous savions tous les cinq que notre théorie devait être testée et qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de procéder.

« Prêts ? » Demanda Hikaru.

Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête, alors que le jeune Russe acquiesçait verbalement.

« Clignez des yeux. » Ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Je m'exécutais, combattant ma peur qui me hurlait de ne pas le faire, comptais mentalement jusqu'à trois, puis rouvrais rapidement mes paupières, tendue comme un arc, prête à fuir. Mais, l'ange n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Je me tournais vers les autres, pour m'assurer que personne ne le regardait, avant d'enfin respirer plus librement. Maintenant sûrs de notre coup, nous déplaçâmes méticuleusement le miroir, pour l'appuyer contre le mur. L'ange resta immobile. Nos visages affichèrent des airs soulagés, presque fiers. Pavel s'autorisa même à sourire timidement, en mêlant ses doigts à ceux d'Hikaru, une nouvelle fois. Si cela surprit l'infirmière et le docteur, ils ne firent aucun commentaire, et nous reprîmes notre route, quand la voix de Scott résonna dans l'intercom. Son message nous fit déchanter. Nous n'avions gagné qu'une simple bataille. Et non la guerre.


	10. Something in her eye

**Something in her eye**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 10, où les choses semblent s'améliorer, mais en fait, pas vraiment. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>« <strong>__**Inside your head, in the vision centres of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off.**__** » **_

_**- The Doctor to Amelia Pond**_

* * *

><p><em>USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk.<em>

Le Docteur ouvrait la marche. Je le suivais de près, alors qu'Amy et Rory fermaient le groupe. Il fallait que je contacte Spock. Même si grâce à Scotty, lui et Bones étaient maintenant prévenus du nouveau danger, le besoin de le savoir en sécurité se faisait trop fort. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment essayé de communiquer à une telle distance. Nous étions plusieurs ponts en dessous de sa position, après tout. Mais, je me souvenais qu'il m'avait expliqué, une fois, qu'un lien entre T'hy'la pouvait, dans certains cas, franchir des distances interstellaires. De toute manière, les moyens de communication standards étant à éviter, ma décision fut vite prise et tout en suivant le Seigneur du temps en me calquant sur son pas, je fermais mes paupières brièvement, pour chercher la présence de Spock à la périphérie de mon esprit et le trouvais, avec une facilité qui me déconcerta quelque peu.

_« Ashayam ? »_

La chaleur de son katra envahit chaque fibre de mon corps, réchauffant mon cœur, apaisant mes angoisses.

_« Je suis là, Jim. Nous allons bien. »_ Me répondit-il.

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa et je pus me concentrer de nouveau sur notre mission. Le Docteur se tourna vers moi, mais je pris un air neutre.

_« Je voulais m'assurer que vous preniez garde au deuxième ange. Qu'il ne vous prenne pas à revers alors que vous êtes trop occupés à surveiller le premier. »_

_« Nous prenons les mesures nécessaires, ne t'inquiètes pas. » _Me rassura-t-il.

_« Comment va Bones ? »_ Le questionnais-je, soucieux pour mon ami.

_« Fidèle à lui-même. »_ M'informa-t-il, après un instant d'hésitation.

Je m'esclaffais d'un rire clair, en percevant le sens caché de cette phrase, dans son intonation. J'imaginais sans peine, mon meilleur ami en train de vociférer et nous maudire, nos visiteurs et moi, pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. En parlant d'eux, le regard qu'ils m'accordèrent à ce moment-là, traduisait parfaitement leur incompréhension, face à mon comportement soudain. De l'extérieur, ma brusque hilarité, devait paraître absurde.

« Je parle avec Spock. » Dis-je, rapidement. Mais, si le Seigneur du temps hocha la tête, avant de se remettre en route, l'accentuation de la perplexité sur les traits de ses compagnons, m'obligea à préciser quelques détails.

« Par télépathie. Grâce à notre lien. » Ajoutais-je, avant d'emboîter le pas au Docteur.

Si mon explication les surprit, ils se gardèrent de faire la moindre remarque et nous suivirent. Depuis les derniers évènements, la jeune femme et son mari avaient quelque peu perdu de leur enthousiasme et de leur verve. Je ne savais pas dans quelles circonstances s'étaient déroulées leurs précédentes rencontres avec ces Anges Pleureurs, mais les souvenirs ne devaient pas être agréables.

_« T'hy'la ? Tu es toujours là ? » _M'appela mon compagnon.

_« Oui. Essaye de ne pas étriper Bones et fais attention. D'accord ? »_

_« Tuer Leonard n'est pas dans mes projets. Lui et la femme qui est restée avec nous, se sont lancés dans une joute verbale, à laquelle je ne compte pas prendre part. Mais, au moins, cela reste divertissant, en attendant ton retour. »_ Me raconta-t-il, d'une pensée teintée d'humour qui manqua de provoquer un nouvel éclat de rire.

Un sourire orna cependant mes lèvres. Même devant un tel fléau, il était toujours là. Avec sa capacité à rationaliser les choses et à me rassurer.

_« Nous arrivons enfin au hangar. Encore un peu de patience. » _Lui indiquais-je, confiant.

_« Fais attention. »_

_« Comme toujours. »_ Exagérais-je, en sachant que c'était loin de la vérité.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du lieutenant Nyota Uhura._

Après que Scott nous ait assurés que notre aide n'était pas requise à l'ingénierie, et puisque nous avions trouvé un moyen efficace de neutraliser provisoirement les anges, nous décidâmes de finalement tout faire pour regrouper le plus de personnels possible et d'informer le plus grand nombre de notre découverte. Nous étions enfin armés contre l'ennemi et cela nous redonna espoir.

Nous évoluions donc vers le complexe de la sécurité, avec toujours autant de prudence. Une deuxième créature se promenait à bord et sans aucun moyen de la localiser, le stress était de nouveau à son comble. Quand nous arrivâmes sur place, c'est avec soulagement que nous trouvâmes le Lieutenant Commander Giotto et certains de ses hommes. Il nous apprit qu'il avait envoyé un détachement de redshirts aux ponts O et P pour venir en aide à Scott. Avec ceux qui restaient, après la diffusion du dernier message, il venait de décider de partir à la recherche des intrus. Sulu lui expliqua rapidement notre idée de miroir, dont les résultats réjouirent le chef de la sécurité qui nous félicita pour notre ingéniosité. Mais, il restait encore un être à trouver et la menace n'était pas écartée. Giotto prit donc la tête de notre groupe et nous repartîmes arpenter les couloirs lugubres et rouges, d'un Enterprise méconnaissable qui nous paraissait de plus en plus mort.

« Tu viens ? » Me lança Hikaru, quand il remarqua que je traînais à l'arrière.

« J'arrive, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil, ça fait un mal de chien. » Me plaignis-je, en frottant ma paupière close de mes doigts.

Mais, rien n'y fit. La douleur ne voulait pas partir et je dus me résigner à avancer, partiellement aveuglée. La vue étant le seul sens sur lequel nous pouvions nous appuyer pour ne pas nous faire prendre par surprise, cela n'améliora pas mon angoisse. Je décidais de m'appuyer provisoirement sur la perception de mes camarades, pour ne pas me laisser surprendre. En revanche, me plaindre de mon état, ne me sembla pas nécessaire sur le moment. Nous avions d'autres choses plus importantes à penser que les petits bobos de chacun.

Nos recherches promettant d'être fastidieuses, sur un vaisseau de cette taille, sans aucun indice, plus nous serions nombreux, mieux ce serait. Nous partîmes donc explorer le pont G, le seul où nous avions effectivement trouvé du monde, Sulu, Chekov et moi, pour nous diriger vers le niveau des loisirs et les quartiers des cadets.

Le salon de détente était désert. Rien de très étonnant, en vue de la situation. Idem dans la salle de jeu et c'est quand nous atteignîmes finalement le long couloir qui abritait les chambres des jeunes recrues, que les lumières se rallumèrent brusquement et que l'énergie parut courir de nouveau à travers les circuits de l'Enterprise, nous faisant stopper soudainement notre route au milieu du corridor.

« Est-ce que cela signifie que le deuxième ange a été neutralisé ? » S'interrogea Pavel, en regardant tout autour de lui.

« Probablement. » Répondis-je, en frictionnant de nouveau mon œil, avec plus d'insistance, du plat de la paume.

Quelque chose de granuleux s'écoula alors entre mes doigts et j'éloignais immédiatement ma main de mon visage, pour y trouver ce qui ressemblait à des grains de sable, ou de poussière. Une certaine quantité était tombée à mes pieds et ça n'avait pas échappé à mes collègues. M'Benga s'approcha de moi pour m'examiner.

« Je ne vois rien d'anormal. » Constata-t-il, après avoir penché ma tête en arrière et écarté ma paupière, pour se pencher sur mon globe oculaire. « C'est douloureux ? »

« De la terre sort de mon œil ! D'après vous ? » Ironisais-je, au bord de la panique, pour le regretter aussitôt. « Désolé. Je ne voulais pas… »

« Aucune importance. » Balaya-t-il, d'un geste de la main. « Je ne sais pas d'où cela vient. Je vais utiliser mon tricordeur, pour en savoir plus. Ne bougez pas. » Ajouta-t-il, en s'armant de son appareil d'analyse.

« Merci, dix. » Dis-je, plus calmement, alors qu'il scannait ma figure.

« Pardon ? » S'étonna-t-il, en se figeant. « Vous venez de dire dix. Pourquoi ? » Précisa-t-il, devant mon expression perplexe.

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Je vous ai remercié de vous pencher sur mon cas. » Répondis-je, sans saisir de quoi il parlait.

« J'ai dû mal comprendre. » Marmonna-t-il, en lisant les résultats sur son écran.

Mais les regards inquiets des autres venaient quelque peu contredire son affirmation.

« C'est aberrant. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez, mais vos signes vitaux sont alarmants. » Reprit-il, peu rassurant.

« À quel point ? » Demandais-je.

« Vous êtes mourante. »

« C'est absurde ! Je me sens neuf. » Protestais-je.

« Je n'ai pas d'explication. » Admit-il, soucieux, après un temps d'arrêt, comme si mes paroles le surprenaient.

« Nous devons trouver Leonard. » Affirmais-je, soudainement tenaillée par le besoin irrépressible de le voir.

« Le Docteur McCoy ne pourra certainement rien faire de plus. Puisque nous avons de nouveau toute la puissance nécessaire et que la situation semble pour le moment sous contrôle, vous allez me suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie… »

« Je veux Leonard ! » Insistais-je, subitement oppressée, incapable de me contenir.

« Je vais vous administrer un calmant, Lieutenant. Vous devez vous reposer. » Dit-il, en sortant un hypospray de sa sacoche.

« Huit ! Je ne veux pas dormir ! Il faut que je reste consciente ! » Hurlais-je, en reculant.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais une partie de moi refusait catégoriquement l'idée de m'allonger et de fermer les yeux. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Mais avant que je puisse esquisser le moindre geste, Giotto donna à deux de ses hommes, l'ordre de m'immobiliser. Je sentis un pincement dans mon cou et tout devint noir.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Quand les lumières se rallumèrent, agressant mes yeux, je sus que quelqu'un était venu à bout de la deuxième créature. J'espérais que cela ne soit pas qu'un répit provisoire et que la situation resterait sous contrôle.

_« Spock ! Vous l'avez coincé ? »_ Hurla presque Jim, dans ma tête.

_« Non. Ce n'est pas de notre fait. Mais puisque personne ne risque plus d'être repéré, pour le moment, c'est l'occasion de rétablir les communications. »_ Lui répondis-je, rapidement.

_« C'est exactement ce que je me disais. Appelle Giotto. Il aura sûrement pris des mesures pour rassembler un maximum de membres d'équipage. C'est peut-être même lui qui a mis l'ange hors d'état de nuire. Échange avec lui, les informations dont nous disposons et vos localisations. Moi, je vais monter dans le TARDIS avec le Docteur et en un instant, je serai de nouveau à tes côtés. Nous allons trouver un moyen de les renvoyer chez eux. »_

_« Je m'en occupe. Et sois prudent. Cet homme ne m'inspire que modérément confiance. »_ Le mis-je en garde.

_« Tu prêches un converti, sweetheart. Il me faut toute ma maîtrise et songer à toutes les techniques que tu as tenté de m'enseigner, pour ne pas l'étrangler. Au moindre geste louche, je l'assomme. »_

Je refrénais un sourire, en l'imaginant fulminer contre cet extraterrestre remarquablement intelligent et parfaitement indomptable. Une définition qui convenait également à Jim. Ce qui expliquait, sans doute, l'animosité qui régnait entre eux. Mais, la quasi-certitude que le Docteur en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire, m'incitait à une grande méfiance. Les problèmes étaient arrivés en même temps que lui et sa machine infernale. Et nous ne savions rien de lui et ses compagnons, en finalité. Leur histoire de monde parallèle, où nous n'étions que des personnages de fiction, me paraissait si improbable. Mais, l'univers m'avait souvent appris que tout, ou presque, était possible. Et l'on pouvait difficilement imaginer que de telles affirmations fussent une totale invention de leur part.

Sans plus attendre, j'informais rapidement Leonard et River des ordres de Jim et m'emparais de mon communicateur, sans pour autant détourner mon regard de l'ange toujours en face de nous.

« Ici, Spock. Monsieur Giotto, au rapport. »

« Ici, Giotto. » Me répondit-il, immédiatement. « La situation est, pour le moment, sous contrôle, de notre côté. Les Lieutenants Uhura et Sulu, accompagnés de l'Enseigne Chekov, de l'infirmière Chapel et du docteur M'Benga, nous ont rejoins, moi et une partie de mes hommes, après avoir eu l'idée ingénieuse de piéger l'un des anges avec un miroir. Les autres gardes ont rallié l'ingénierie. En revanche, le Lieutenant Uhura s'est brusquement sentie mal. Ses propos sont soudainement devenus incohérents et son comportement irascible. Nous l'avons maîtrisée, avant de la transporter à l'infirmerie. »

Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur Leonard, à deux pas de moi. Et je le vis clairement se tendre et lutter contre l'envie de m'arracher l'appareil des mains. Ses mains se ramassèrent en deux poings serrés, ses phalanges blanchirent et sa respiration se fit plus forte. Mais, il ne se détourna pas un instant de la créature. Je pris donc sur moi, de poser les questions qui devaient lui brûler les lèvres. Sans compter que l'état de Nyota m'inquiétait également. Cependant, je voulais avant tout en savoir plus sur la manière dont ils avaient neutralisé la statue.

« Comment procède-t-on, pour l'ange ? Le deuxième est juste devant nous, depuis quelques minutes. McCoy, la femme du Docteur et moi-même le gardons immobile. Mais cela nous oblige à rester bloqués sur place. »

« Ils l'ont simplement mis face à son propre reflet. C'est enfantin. Il vous suffit de trouver un miroir assez grand pour le poster devant lui. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« Merci du renseignement, Monsieur Giotto. Que ce passe-t-il exactement avec le Lieutenant Uhura ? » Enchaînais-je. En parcourant mentalement le pont où nous nous trouvions, dans l'idée de dénicher une surface réfléchissante. Mais, aucun lieu susceptible d'en contenir ne me vint à l'esprit.

« M'Benga tente de trouver ce qu'elle a, mais les relevés de son tricordeur sont incompréhensibles. Ils semblaient indiquer qu'elle était mourante, sauf qu'à la seconde où le docteur l'a endormie, parce qu'elle devenait incontrôlable, ils sont redevenus parfaitement normaux. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en médecine, Monsieur Spock, mais ceci me paraît étrange. »

Leonard montrait des signes visibles d'agitation, à présent.

« Dès que nous aurons trouvé un moyen d'immobiliser efficacement l'ange, nous rejoindrons directement l'infirmerie. » Lui affirmais-je. « Restez vigilent et, maintenant que les accès sont de nouveau alimentés, faites le tour des différents niveaux pour vous assurer que tout le monde va bien. »

« À vos ordres. »

« Spock, terminé. »

Je coupais la communication, pour chercher prestement une autre fréquence. S'il y avait une personne à bord, capable de trouver ou bricoler à peu près n'importe quoi, c'était bien Monsieur Scott. Sans plus réfléchir, j'appelais l'ingénierie.


	11. Close your eyes

**Close your eyes**

**Note de l'auteur : On s'approche lentement mais sûrement de la fin. Deux chapitres maximum encore. En attendant, chapitre 11 ! Où Scotty rajeunie, où Andrea a des talents cachés... qui resteront cachés ^^, où Leonard s'angoisse à mort et où Jim et Spock se retrouvent enfin.**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>« <strong>__**Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die.**__** » **_

_**- The Doctor to Amelia Pond**_

* * *

><p><em>USS Enterprise, point de vue du Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott.<em>

Quand mon communicateur sonna, alors que le vaisseau venait d'être enfin libéré de l'emprise des anges, je sursautais presque, trop concentré sur ma console et mes écrans.

« Ici, Spock. Monsieur Scott, j'aurais besoin d'un service. »

« Monsieur Spock ! C'est bon d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » Demandais-je, avec enthousiasme.

La situation s'améliorait enfin et le sourire qui ne quittait plus les lèvres d'Andrea, depuis que nous étions sortis de mon bureau, était communicatif. J'avais l'impression de rougir comme un adolescent, dès que je croisais son regard, mais pour rien au monde, je ne regrettais ce qui s'était passé.

« Pourriez-vous me procurer un miroir de grand taille ? »

Sa requête me laissa perplexe. Cependant, je ne tardais pas à lui répondre.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il vous le faut rapidement ? »

« Maintenant serait l'idéal. » Me répondit-il, sur un ton que je trouvais anormalement urgent, venant de lui.

Cela m'incita à réfléchir à plein régime.

« Je vous apporte ça. Où êtes-vous ? »

« Sur le pont Q, près de la baie d'observation. Juste en dessous de vous. » M'indiqua-t-il.

« C'est noté. Je me dépêche. » Lui assurais-je, en me dirigeant déjà vers le couloir, ma belle androïde sur les talons.

« Merci, Monsieur Scott. Spock, terminé. »

Il coupa la communication et nous nous mîmes à courir en direction d'une salle de réunion. Je me rappelais parfaitement qu'elle était équipée d'une glace sans tain donnant sur une petite pièce, car elle pouvait éventuellement servir de salle d'interrogatoire, en cas de besoin. Ce qui voulait dire que l'un des côtés était réfléchissant.

Je me précipitais sur la porte en question et entrais dans la pièce, sobrement meublée d'une longue table aux coins arrondis entourée d'une dizaine de fauteuils. Sur le mur du fond, comme dans mes souvenirs, s'étendait un grand miroir.

« Comment va-t-on le décrocher du mur ? » S'interrogea Andrea, en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun espace derrière.

« Il est incrusté dans la paroi, pour pouvoir regarder de l'autre côté. Nous devons trouver un moyen rapide de le retirer sans le briser. » Lui expliquais-je.

L'air canaille qu'elle afficha, en réponse, ne me dit rien qui vaille.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Docteur Leonard McCoy._

La seule chose que j'avais réellement retenue de la conversation, c'est que Nyota n'allait pas bien et qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Rester concentré, dans ces conditions, me demanda un effort surhumain. Mais, j'étais avec Spock et on pouvait compter sur lui pour garder son calme. Tant qu'il le resterait, je ferais de même.

Savoir que notre prochaine destination serait l'infirmerie, rendit l'attente moins pénible. Cependant, quand nous entendîmes enfin des bruits de pas, s'approchant de notre position, je dus lutter contre moi-même, pour ne pas me détourner de l'ange. Un instant après, un Scotty essoufflé me dépassa sur la gauche, suivit d'un immense miroir, au bout duquel se trouvait une Andrea visiblement joyeuse.

« Que voulez-vous que l'on fasse avec ce truc ? » Demanda l'ingénieur à Spock.

« Postez-le simplement en face de la statue. Qu'elle se reflète à l'intérieur. » Lui indiqua le Vulcain.

L'Écossais et la jeune femme se tournèrent alors vers l'ange, pour prendre le temps l'observer.

« Ma foi, même s'il est vraiment vilain, c'est difficile de le croire dangereux, quand on le voit comme ça. »

« Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Monsieur Scott. »

Il acquiesça simplement, avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision, pour reculer son chargement jusqu'au mur derrière nous et l'y appuyer.

« C'est fait. Et maintenant ? »

« Nous pouvons enfin partir d'ici. » M'exclamais-je, en me réjouissant de pouvoir regarder ailleurs.

Spock et River suivirent le mouvement et comme convenu, la créature resta parfaitement immobile. J'échangeais un regard soulagé avec le Vulcain, avant qu'il n'ouvre la marche en direction du turbolift qui était à nouveau fonctionnel, d'après Scotty, quand un bruit étrange s'éleva dans les airs, comme sorti de nulle part.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

La boîte bleue était exactement où nous l'avions laissé. Son bois vieilli, élimé par endroit, lui donnait un aspect inoffensif. Rien ne laissait présager ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Et même si j'avais eu l'occasion de le visiter une fois, quand le Docteur ouvrit la porte et que nous entrâmes à sa suite, je fus de nouveau sans voix. Ce vaisseau avait décidément quelque chose de… vivant.

Le Seigneur du temps se précipita sur la console de commande circulaire et y actionna quelques leviers. Le TARDIS émit alors un son étrange, comme une respiration, accentuant le côté organique et sembla bouger. Nous fûmes légèrement ballotés et je manquais de perdre l'équilibre, alors qu'Amy et Rory trouvèrent naturellement quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, puis nous nous immobilisâmes de nouveau.

Notre déplacement n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes, mais déjà, tous trois marchaient vers la sortie. Je les suivis, intrigué, pour tomber sur Spock, Bones, Scotty, Andrea et River. Si les quatre premiers nous regardaient, plus ou moins surpris, la cinquième sourit au Docteur, simplement heureuse de le revoir. Oubliant un instant que nous n'étions pas totalement tirés d'affaire, je courus sur mon compagnon, mettant de côté toute retenue, pour me jeter dans ses bras. Il m'y accueillit, bien malgré lui, et passa au-delà de sa gêne pour déposer un baiser presque innocent sur mes lèvres, avant de coller son front au mien en caressant ma joue.

Un raclement de gorge volontairement bruyant nous interrompit, me ramenant brutalement au moment présent. Le responsable était Leonard qui semblait trépigner d'impatience. En fond, j'entendais River parler de miroir, sans vraiment saisir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Tu es attendu quelque part ? » Demandais-je, ironiquement, à mon meilleur ami.

Mais, l'expression particulièrement soucieuse qui se peignait sur son visage, m'enleva toute envie de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai manqué un épisode ? » Questionnais-je Spock, inquiet.

« Nyota est à l'infirmerie. Son état est préoccupant. » M'apprit-il.

À ses mots, les conversations cessèrent et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » L'interrogea le Docteur.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de renseignements. Apparemment, elle serait soudainement passée de calme à irascible, comme prise de panique. Le médecin sur place s'est vu obligé de la sédater. Le plus étrange reste que ses signes vitaux étaient alarmants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance. À ce moment, tout est redevenu normal, comme si de rien n'était. » Expliqua-t-il, d'un ton parfaitement neutre, en apparence. Et même si je savais qu'intérieurement, il n'en était rien, son attitude me poussa à garder moi-même mon calme.

Le Seigneur du temps, en revanche, parut brusquement très concerné et insista pour avoir des détails. Mais, Spock s'évertua patiemment à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait rien de plus et qu'il fallait, au plus vite, rejoindre l'aile médicale. Sauf qu'avant, nous devions nous occuper de l'ange qui se trouvait toujours à quelques mètres de nous. Annoncer à Bones que je ne pouvais pas faire passer Nyota avant la sécurité de la totalité de l'équipage, fut un moment pénible. Et si je savais que c'était le désespoir qui parlait, voir ses yeux se teinter de reproches, quand bien même il se retint de dire le fond de sa pensée, m'attrista. Je détestais être Capitaine, parfois.

Je me tournais ensuite vers le Docteur, pour décider de la marche à suivre. J'estimais, et ce depuis le début, qu'il en allait de sa responsabilité. Je pouvais voir, par-delà mon agacement, ce qui paraissait attractif et fascinant, chez cet alien et dans son mode de vie, aux yeux de ses compagnons de route. Cependant, j'étais un soldat. Un homme de paix, certes, mais un soldat. Et je voyais bien qu'une part de lui me méprisait pour ça et qu'il haïssait nos armes. Néanmoins, il semblait aimer les humains, entre autres espèces, et comptait nous aider. C'était uniquement pour cette raison, que je composais avec son caractère changeant et son apparente instabilité émotionnelle.

Il choisit de s'en tenir au plan de base. Appâter la créature, avec l'énergie colossale du cœur du TARDIS et le piéger à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit donc grand les portes, alors que nous allions nous réfugier derrière la boîte bleue. Le plus dur allait être de ne pas le regarder agir et de prier pour qu'il préfère la machine à nous. Le Seigneur du temps vint ensuite nous rejoindre et sortit son étrange tournevis sonique, avant de le pointer sur le miroir, par-dessus son épaule. Le son strident de l'appareil se fit entendre et, une seconde après, la surface réfléchissante devint opaque. Ma main vola vers celle de Spock, d'une manière presque compulsive et je fermais vigoureusement mes yeux, alors que mon instinct me hurlait de me faire volte-face. L'attente me parut durer une éternité. Mes doigts s'engourdirent, compressés par ceux de mon compagnon et sa présence rassurante, à ma gauche et dans mon esprit, me garda parfaitement immobile et silencieux.

Après d'interminables secondes – ou bien était-ce des heures – j'osais ouvrir un œil, en entendant le Docteur se remettre en mouvement. Nous le suivîmes, un à un, et fîmes le tour du TARDIS, jusqu'à nous retrouver face à l'entrée. À l'intérieur, l'ange s'immobilisa. Aidé de Spock, je transportais alors le miroir dans la boîte bleue et l'appuyais contre la console de navigation, devant la statue que les autres ne quittaient pas des yeux. Cela fonctionna à la perfection, puis le Seigneur du temps nous invita à tous monter à bord, pour nous transporter à l'infirmerie. Le besoin de retrouver sa femme prit le pas sur la peur de rester de nouveau en présence de l'ange, dans l'esprit de Bones et je préférais venir avec lui. Nous trouvâmes donc tous une place à bord, le plus éloigné possible de la créature cependant, et notre hôte actionna de nouveau des boutons et des leviers, avant que la cabine ait de nouveau un sursaut et émette ce bruit étrange que j'associais, à présent, aux moteurs.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Docteur Leonard McCoy._

L'extraordinaire machine à voyager dans le temps se stabilisa brusquement et le Docteur rouvrit les portes sur l'aile médicale, où M'Benga et Chapel regardaient dans notre direction d'un air complètement ahuri. Je ne pris pas la peine de m'interroger sur ce qui s'apparentait à de la téléportation, tout en étant très différent et me précipitais sur le lit, où reposait ma belle Nyota. Elle était visiblement toujours inconsciente et je m'emparais de sa main, en m'asseyant à son chevet.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? » Questionnais-je, aussitôt, mon collègue.

« Nous venions de tomber sur Monsieur Giotto et ses hommes. » Débuta-t-il. « Après avoir neutralisé l'une de ces créatures et elle allait bien. Je me souviens qu'elle s'est vaguement plainte d'avoir quelque chose dans l'œil, mais rien de plus. »

« Quel genre de chose ? » Le coupa le Seigneur du temps, soucieux.

« Elle n'a rien dit, durant notre exploration du pont G. Je sais juste qu'à un moment, elle s'est frotté le visage, comme ceci. » Ajouta-t-il, en imitant les gestes de Nyota. « Et, pour une raison qui m'échappe – je vous jure que c'est ce que j'ai vu – du sable a coulé de son œil. Une quantité non-négligeable. C'est là qu'elle est devenue étrange. »

« Est-ce qu'elle comptait à rebours ? » Le pressa le Docteur, de plus en plus agité.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » S'étonna mon homologue.

« Quand se réveillera-t-elle ? » Les interrompais-je, très inquiet à présent.

« Dans très peu de temps. Vous arrivez à point nommé. » Me répondit-il.

Comme si elle attendait ce signal, elle remua légèrement, un gémissement d'inconfort passant ses lèvres, avant d'ouvrir ses paupières et de poser ses iris chocolat sur moi. Immédiatement, les appareils de contrôle, auxquels elle était reliée, s'affolèrent, émettant des bips inquiétants.

« Fermez les yeux ! » S'écria le Seigneur du temps, sans plus d'explication.

« Je ne peux pas ! » Le contredit-elle, visiblement en souffrance, en serrant mes doigts avec force. « Leonard, je t'en pris, ne le laisse pas m'obliger ! »

« Que se passera-t-il, si elle ne le fait pas ? » Demandais-je, urgemment.

« Vous êtes médecin, non ? D'après vous ?! » S'emporta-t-il, en me désignant l'écran au-dessus du lit, où tout était dans le rouge. « Il y a un ange dans sa tête et c'est lui qui veut qu'elle garde ses yeux ouverts. Il va falloir la forcer. Elle n'y arrivera pas seule. »

Sans plus réfléchir, sur le moment, je m'exécutais et plaquais ma main sur ses paupières, alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre. Immédiatement, elle se calma et les signaux revinrent au vert.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » S'interrogea Jim, dans mon dos.

« Elle a certainement fixé trop longtemps le regard de l'ange. Les yeux ne sont pas que les miroirs de l'âme. Ce sont des portes. Prenez garde à ce qui y entre. »


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Note de l'auteur : Une nouvelle aventure qui s'achève. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant qu'à moi et que la fin vous satisfera. Bonne lecture et à très vite pour une nouvelle fic !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>« We're all stories, in the end. Just make it a good one. Because it was, you know, it was the best… » <strong>_

_**- The Doctor**_

* * *

><p><em>USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk.<em>

« Vous voulez dire qu'en le regardant dans les yeux, elle s'est, en quelque sorte, fait posséder ? » Demandais-je, au Docteur, perplexe.

« Pas exactement. Il s'est… dupliqué. Dans sa mémoire visuelle. L'image de l'ange gravée dans ses souvenirs est elle-même devenue un ange. » Tenta-t-il de m'expliquer.

« Et que va-t-il se passer, si elle ouvre les yeux ? » Le questionna Bones, d'une voix lourde d'angoisse.

« Elle mourra. » Dit River, sans hésiter.

« Comment ? » Souffla Leonard.

« Croyez-moi. Vous n'avez pas envie de le savoir. » Lui assura le Seigneur du temps, en posant une main sur son épaule.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais faire preuve de sollicitude, depuis son arrivée. Ce qui signifiait que la situation était certainement aussi grave qu'il le prétendait.

« Et comment procède-t-on, pour s'en débarrasser ? » Intervint Spock, juste à côté de moi.

« Le seul moyen que je connaisse, c'est de faire en sorte qu'il n'ait jamais existé. Nous allons piéger le deuxième ange, de la même manière que le premier. Puis, je programmerai le TARDIS pour qu'il nous ramène juste avant le moment où nous avons basculé dans votre monde. Tout ceci ne se sera alors jamais produit. » Lui répondit le Docteur, en se tournant vers nous.

« Dans ce cas, comment empêcher que ça arrive de nouveau ? » Enchaînais-je.

« Vous vous en souviendrez. Tout comme nous. » M'apprit-il, en désignant ses compagnons.

« Parce que nous sommes dans l'œil du cyclone. » Compris-je, soudainement.

« Parfaitement. Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Disons que je suis familier avec le concept de voyage dans le temps et de paradoxe. Spock aussi. C'est une longue histoire. » Résumais-je, vaguement. « Bones. » Appelais-je mon ami, en m'accroupissant à côté de lui. « Reste ici, avec Christine et M'Benga. Veille sur Nyota. » Lui dis-je, doucement. « Vous deux, retournez à l'ingénierie. » Ajoutais-je, à l'attention de Scotty et Andrea, en me redressant. « Spock et moi, nous venons avec vous. » Conclus-je, en m'adressant au Seigneur du temps, avant de me diriger vers la sortie, d'un pas décidé.

Il était temps que je reprenne entièrement le contrôle des opérations.

…

_USS Enterprise, Point de vue du Commander Spock._

Jim était agité, monté sur ressort. Je savais que dans cet état, le raisonner serait dérisoire. Sa patience avait atteint ses limites. La mienne était elle-même éprouvée. Cette situation devait prendre fin, avant qu'il n'en vienne aux mains avec le Docteur. Si je me gardais bien d'énoncer le fond de ma pensée, il m'agaçait grandement également. Son intelligence remarquable s'accompagnait d'une émotivité exacerbée parfaitement insupportable, à mes yeux. Une seule envie me taraudait. Celle d'en finir avec ces créatures infernales et d'aller m'enterrer sous nos draps, avec mon T'hy'la, pour qu'il se calme enfin.

Nous remontâmes dans le TARDIS, après que le Docteur M'Benga nous ait indiqués où se trouvait l'ange qu'ils avaient neutralisé. Son jumeau de pierre se trouvait toujours où nous l'avions laissé, face à la glace sans tain, près de la console de commande de cette machine démentielle dont la seule existence me donnait le vertige. Un tel vaisseau était une aberration scientifique. Une arme redoutable, dans de mauvaises mains. Le chaos personnifié. Il était grand temps qu'elle disparaisse de notre univers.

Le Docteur le remit en marche et quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes quelques couloirs plus loin, sur le pont G. L'ange se trouvait exactement à l'endroit attendu. Changé en statue par le miroir dans lequel il se reflétait. Ils l'avaient sûrement pris par surprise, car il se tenait droit, une expression neutre sur le visage, ses larges ailes repliées dans son dos. Nous étions loin des traits monstrueux et affamés de son comparse.

Sans dire un mot, je suivis Jim. Même le Seigneur du temps semblait avoir compris que c'était dans son intérêt de le laisser diriger. Je défiais n'importe qui de lui prendre le commandement de l'Enterprise. Moi-même, j'avais échoué, lors de notre première mission ensemble, alors qu'il n'était pas encore capitaine. Le Seigneur du temps se contenta donc d'opacifier le miroir, avec son étrange appareil qui n'avait de tournevis que le nom, tandis que mon T'hy'la s'occupait d'ouvrir les portes en bois bleu et de nous donner le signal pour nous mettre à l'abri. Comme quelques minutes auparavant, nous nous réfugiâmes derrière le TARDIS, hors de vue, et la main de Jim trouva la mienne de nouveau, trop fier qu'il était pour montrer sa peur, autrement que par ce geste. Je la serrais en retour, en croisant son regard océan.

_« Tout va bien se passer. »_ Pensais-je.

_« Tu n'en sais rien. Mais… merci. »_ Me répondit-il, inquiet.

_« Je m'essaye à l'optimisme parfaitement illogique qui t'anime souvent dans ce genre de situation. »_ Répliquais-je, en caressant ses doigts.

Il sourit simplement et une image de nous deux, en train de nous embrasser, s'imposa à mon esprit, illustrant son désir de m'étreindre. Ma main libre vola jusqu'à ses cheveux, sans que j'y réfléchisse vraiment, chassant une mèche folle de son front.

« Nous devrions y retourner. » Chuchota le Docteur, rompant notre contact silencieux.

Jim hocha la tête, avant de se précipiter à l'avant de la cabine. Nous le suivîmes furtivement, jusqu'à nous retrouver tous les six, en face de l'entrée. À l'intérieur, c'est avec soulagement que nous constatâmes que la créature avait à peine eu le temps de faire quelques pas, avant de croiser son regard dans le miroir. Figée en pleine ascension des escaliers menant à la plateforme de pilotage, sa posture était presque comique. Les choses allaient enfin reprendre leur cours normal.

Nous ressortîmes dans le couloir désert et le Docteur referma les portes, avant de se tourner vers nous. À ses côtés, Rory tenait Amy contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux roux. River s'accrocha au bras du Seigneur du temps et murmura une phrase mystérieuse à son oreille qui le fit légèrement rougir. Je perçus vaguement le mot « Sweetie ». Le surnom affectueux qu'elle lui donnait. C'était le moment de leur dire adieu, et surtout, celui de leur faire une confiance aveugle. En effet, pour sauver Nyota, il fallait les laisser partir, sans autre garantie de résultat que la parole du Docteur. Finalement, il valait sûrement mieux que Leonard ne soit pas présent.

« J'espère pour vous que ça fonctionnera. Sinon, je vous jure que je trouverais un moyen de vous mettre la main dessus. Et croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas beau à voir. » Dit Jim, menaçant, en lui faisant face.

« Message reçu, Capitaine. » Lui assura-t-il. « Il n'y a aucune raison que cela ne se passe pas comme je l'ai prévu. »

Mon T'hy'la acquiesça simplement.

« Néanmoins, je suis tout de même heureux de vous avoir connu, tous les quatre. Vos personnalités sont, certes, hautes en couleur, mais vous êtes des gens bien. Je peux le voir. Et ne parlons pas de votre machine extraordinaire, à bord de laquelle ne suis ravis d'être monté, malgré les circonstances. Je vous souhaite donc d'arriver chez vous, sans encombre. » Ajouta-t-il, d'un ton plus enjoué, quoique toujours sur la réserve.

À ses mots, un sourire enthousiaste se dessina sur les lèvres d'Amy qui se détacha de son mari, pour sauter au cou du mien, avec une spontanéité qui m'enleva toute possibilité de réagir. La seconde d'après, elle se tenait à une distance bien plus correcte de lui et se tourna vers moi.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne compte pas vous faire subir le même traitement. Je tiens à la vie. » Plaisanta-t-elle, avant d'esquisser un salut Vulcain tout à fait acceptable, de sa main droite.

D'abord surpris, car toujours très peu à l'aise avec l'idée que nous n'étions que les personnages fictifs d'un divertissement à leurs yeux, je lui rendis tout de même la politesse, avec un temps de retard. Ce qui provoqua un petit gloussement de satisfaction de sa part. Comme si elle avait toujours rêvé de ce moment. Et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas loin de la vérité. Elle fit ensuite tournoyer sa chevelure flamboyante, en rejoignant les bras de son compagnon. Celui-ci, beaucoup moins extraverti, nous sourit simplement.

« Ce fut un honneur de rencontrer le légendaire Capitaine Kirk et son célèbre acolyte Vulcain. Sans parler du Docteur McCoy et du fameux Scotty. » Intervint River, en nous saluant d'un signe de tête. « Vous n'avez rien à envier à vos représentations cinématographiques. Vous êtes venus quand nous avions besoin d'aide et nous avez accueillis à bord du mythique Enterprise, et ce, malgré le caractère parfois insupportable de l'énergumène qui me sert de mari. »

Le principal concerné prit un air indigné et Jim éclata de rire, imité par le jeune couple.

« Je n'y peux rien si tout le monde est trop lent à comprendre ce qui se passe ! » Protesta le Seigneur du temps.

« Tout en modestie, comme d'habitude, Monsieur le génie. » Répliqua River, avant de l'embrasser.

Après quelques dernières recommandations d'usage, sur l'état de Nyota, la petite troupe remonta à bord du TARDIS, non sans un dernier regard aux murs de l'Enterprise. La porte se referma sur eux et nous reculâmes prudemment d'un pas, quand la boîte bleue se mit à vaciller, alors que le bruit caractéristique des moteurs s'élevait dans les airs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse finalement. Le silence retomba sur le couloir vide et Jim prit ma main, alors que nous nous mettions en route pour l'infirmerie.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

En chemin, la sensation étrange et désagréable d'être comme aspiré par le nombril, avant de me stabiliser de nouveau, me fit stopper soudainement ma marche, au milieu du corridor.

« Tu as senti ça ? » Demandais-je à Spock.

« Oui. » Affirma-t-il simplement.

Cela me suffit amplement pour repartir au pas de course, mon compagnon sur mes talons.

Quand nous déboulâmes dans l'aile médicale, la vue de Nyota assise sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts et visiblement en bonne santé, me rassura immédiatement. Bones ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher et elle s'évertuait à l'apaiser, lui répétant qu'elle allait bien, en caressant sa joue. M'Benga vérifiait ses constantes, assisté de Christine. Ils se tournèrent vers nous, en nous entendant entrer.

« Ils sont repartis ? » Me demanda Leonard.

« Oui. Et apparemment, ils ont réussi leur coup. » Répondis-je, avant de me diriger vers le bureau de mon ami, pour interroger l'ordinateur sur l'activité des derniers jours.

La voix mécanique m'apprit qu'aucun événement particulier n'avait été consigné dans le journal de bord et que nous avions simplement exploré la zone sans incident notoire. Mais, comme convenu, s'il ne restait nulle trace des faits, nos souvenirs étaient intacts. J'allumais donc l'intercom, pour déclarer que nous étions maintenant hors de danger et que nous allions reprendre notre route sans plus tarder.

…

Nous venions de passer en phase nocturne, et après cette mésaventure éreintante et une fin de journée à gérer le retour à la normale pour le reste de l'équipage, depuis la passerelle, je ne rêvais que d'une longue douche et de notre lit. À peine entrés dans nos quartiers, Spock me prit dans ses bras et m'emporta dans un baiser voluptueux, libérateur. Une étreinte que j'avais souhaitée tout le long de cette journée cauchemardesque. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, puis remontèrent dans mon dos en se glissant sous mon t-shirt. Je me détachais ensuite de lui et me mis en tête de me déshabiller tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, éparpillant mes vêtements au sol. En passant devant mon bureau où traînaient mon PADD encore ouvert sur un portrait de mon compagnon que j'avais esquissé dans un moment de repos et quelques photos de nous, que je m'étais amusé à imprimer dans une imitation assez réussie de vieux polaroïds du XXe siècle, pour décorer le meuble métallique je m'emparais de mon collier, que j'avais dû retirer et oublier là, pour le passer autour de mon cou. Le poids du médaillon sur ma poitrine, me ramena au moment où il me l'avait offert et un sourire tendre se dessina sur mes lèvres.

La douche m'accueillit à bras ouvert et c'est avec délice que j'offris mon visage au jet brûlant, alors que le corps chaud de Spock se collait à mon dos. Je pus alors enfin relâcher la pression et me détendre sous ses attentions. Il me savonna longuement et entreprit même de masser mon crâne, en lavant mes cheveux. Je soupirais de bien-être, en me laissant aller contre son torse. Une fois rincé, j'inversais nos positions, pour lui rendre la pareille et profiter allègrement des formes gracieuses de sa musculature. Je ressentis le désir de le posséder. Le Docteur m'avait poussé à bout de nerfs et j'avais besoin d'évacuer toute cette colère. Autant transformer ça en plaisir, plutôt que d'aller me fatiguer au gymnase demain.

_« Ce serait, en effet, une solution bien plus efficace. »_ Pensa Spock, en se retournant, pour se coller à moi et ravir ma bouche, dans une étreinte bien plus passionnée.

Je le poussais doucement hors de la cabine de verre et nous sortîmes maladroitement de la pièce, sans nous lâcher une seconde, pour nous laisser finalement tomber sur le lit. Le drap s'assombrit au contact de nos peaux trempées. Mon compagnon s'installa confortablement sur les oreillers, alors que je me glissais entre ses jambes fuselées. Mon érection glissa contre la sienne. Ses vrilles vinrent s'y enrouler, m'arrachant un gémissement. Nos langues se retrouvèrent, pour une nouvelle danse sensuelle, alors que mes hanches ondulaient sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. Mon envie de lui me dévorait de l'intérieur, embrasant mes reins et je l'invitais alors à se retourner. J'admirais son dos large et bien bâti, le frôlais de mes doigts, avant de glisser une main sous son ventre, pour m'emparer de son membre suintant. Autant pour le caresser que pour lubrifier les phalanges. Il soupira lascivement, en levant son bassin vers moi. Je le relâchais, pour le préparer longuement à ma venue, ma main gauche prenant le relais de la droite, le faisant languir. Je le trouvais magnifique, cambré dans une supplique silencieuse, son corps appelant le mien. Ses pensées contaminèrent les miennes, distillant son désir dans mon esprit, dans mes veines et le besoin de le prendre dans l'instant se fit insoutenable.

Je relevais alors ses hanches, pour qu'il s'appuie sur ses genoux, m'offrant une vue attrayante sur son intimité, et le pénétrais doucement, en guettant le moindre signe d'inconfort. Mais, seul un gémissement passa ses lèvres. Je m'agrippais alors à ses épaules, pour le tirer à moi et me perdre plus profondément en lui. Encore et encore. À un rythme lancinant, presque douloureux, souhaitant prendre mon temps. Les deux petites bosses dans le creux de ses reins attirèrent mon attention et je retraçais lentement la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, pour aller les taquiner de mes doigts. Un sifflement significatif me parvint, alors qu'il perdait un peu plus le contrôle de son corps. Il était beau, entièrement abandonné à mes soins, mon membre allant et venant de plus en plus fort entre ses cuisses. Ma main délaissa le bas de son dos, pour retourner caresser son sexe brûlant. Ses vrilles emprisonnèrent immédiatement mes phalanges, m'enlevant toute possibilité de m'arrêter, même si ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Mon bas-ventre vint frapper plus violemment contre ses fesses, alors que j'accélérais la cadence. Puis, je me retirais soudainement et l'invitais d'une pensée, à se remettre sur le dos. Il me présenta son visage aux joues verdies, ses yeux rendus noirs par le désir, ses cheveux ébène éparpillés sur les oreillers, sa bouche impétueuse à laquelle je ne résistais pas, son torse musclé qui se soulevait au rythme erratique de sa respiration, son ventre plat sous lequel battait son cœur affolé, son membre dur et chaud, d'un vert soutenu, que je n'avais pas lâché. Je retournais à l'assaut de son corps, d'un coup de rein puissant. Il se cambra sur le lit et je me penchais sur lui, pour dévorer ses lèvres trop tentantes. Je sentis son plaisir monter, à travers notre lien, jusqu'à ce qu'il explose dans le creux de ma paume, en murmurant un « je t'aime » à mon oreille dans sa langue natale. Je le suivis de près, transporté par son orgasme et me déversais dans la chaleur de ses chairs, en le serrant contre moi.

Le calme revint enfin dans mon esprit. Ma tête me semblait vide et cotonneuse, alors que je me blottissais dans ses bras. Quand nos cœurs s'apaisèrent et que nos souffles ralentirent, alors que le sommeil m'enveloppait déjà, mon regard tomba sur Leonard le tribble qui somnolait tranquillement dans sa cage, à quelques mètres de là. Je me rappelais alors que je devais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, pour que Bones l'examine. Mais, cela attendrait le lendemain. Il semblait aller bien et rien, ou presque, ne me ferait quitter l'étreinte de Spock, en cet instant. Et c'est en me demandant quelles aventures nous attendaient dans les jours prochains, que je m'endormis finalement, alors que mon compagnon rabattait le drap sur nos corps entrelacés.

**FIN**


End file.
